


Head Alpha

by Disoryented



Series: Empathy [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Taeyong, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rut/Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "I trust that you will be there if any of us need help hyung. We chose you as head alpha for a reason."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Mark Lee, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Empathy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683304
Comments: 41
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aleekas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleekas/gifts), [wongweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/gifts).



> Edit: This was just supposed to be a oneshot. (Oh boi)
> 
> 1\. Sorry for mistakes! (English isn't my first language and I proofread myself.)  
> 2\. I really didn't think this would become a whole series, but honestly I love all the boys and just auto want to write their dynamic in every AU I make.  
> 3\. I've taken to trying to correct the spelling errors I made in this. Key word TRYING. Because I am rereading it for part 4 of this series. [NoMinRenHyuck] 
> 
> Anyway-  
> Enjoy! UwU

“Do you think he'll mind?"  
  
Yukhei looks at Mark with worry, large eyes scanning over the small omega. He's shaking now, clutching to Yukhei's clothes as sweat beads out of his skin. His whines have been growing louder the farther they traveled.

  
"Hei," Mark slurred, smaller frame pressed to the large omega. "I can't anymore. It hurts. It hurts." He buried his face in his shirt. Inhaled deeply and shuddered, shaking body only calming a little. Yukhei's own scent of lavender was losing effect.

  
"Okay, okay. Hang on, Markie. We're almost there."  
  
Finding the room was easier than he thought, but Mark was getting restless, whining higher and louder the closer they got. In his haste Yukhei only realized _why_ when he knocked on the door. The heavy scent of the ocean bay graced his senses and he blinked a few times to organize his thoughts, pulled the restless boy closer to his frame. He knocked again and after a few beats the door creaked open and the scent seeped out in waves.  
His breath hitched and arousal started pooling in his stomach. _Oh crap,_ it was strong. Mark instantly whined out and started rutting against him, his scent of sweet rosemary spiking.  
  
"What–,Yukhei?" the older man started, eyes peeking out. Yukhei could smell the earthy forest scent even under that of the sea.  
  
"Taeyong hyung," he gasped, running his hand over Mark's scalp to calm him. A futile effort. "Taeyong hyung, help. He said to come to you, but–"  
  
"Yukhei. This isn't a good time–" his eyes darted into his apartment. "I want to help, but–" he looked in again, "I have a situ– oh shit. No wait!"  
  
Taeyong disappeared, moved away and Mark whined high in his throat, whimpered out. "Alpha– Alpha, please," legs starting to buckle as he clutched to Yukhei and there was an unheavenly growl from the inside of the apartment. Yukhei shrunk into himself and a moment later Taeyong appeared again.

"Yukhei, go. You should g– Wait–“ he said again as he looked into his apartment. “No, no, wait!" There was heavy thumping and the door was yanked open, Taeyong stumbling back a bit. Yukhei gulped and clutched Mark to him. Mark who frantically started thrashing against him now, arms outstretched and making grabby hands at the source of the heavy scent. the large alpha staring them down with eyes set to ravage.  
  
 _Johnny._  
  
The alpha's scent was so much heavier with his close proximity and the first whine left Yukhei's throat, abdomen constricting at the sight of Johnny's hungry eyes, hair disheveled and broad chest rising and falling rapidly. The sweat glistered off his muscles and Yukhei suppressed his second whine when his eyes fell on the large print of his cock. It was visible through his boxers and the omega nearly salivated at the knot at its base.  
  
"Shit, John. Come lie down," Taeyong was at the alpha's side, hand already wrapping around his bicep. "Come lie down. Come on."  
  
But Johnny didn't move, eyes fixed on Mark who was whining and trying to reach him. Then they trailed to Yukhei and the omega shrunk. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "You're both in heat."  
  
Yukhei's lips quivered and he could feel the first drops of slick start to trickle out of him, heat pooling into his flushing cheeks as the alpha smiled lazily.   
  
"Fuck, is that true? God damn it," Taeyong cursed, "Get in here." The other alpha grabbed onto Yukhei's shoulder and yanked him inside, bodily moving Johnny out of the way. The door closed behind them with a clap and Taeyong pulled Johnny at his arm again. "Johnny, let's go lie down."  
  
But again Johnny stared at them silently, excitement filling in his eyes as Taeyong pulled at him. Mark whined again and Yukhei had to use all his depleting strength to keep him still. The first wave of his heat was coming in rapidly, hormones being stimulated by Johnny's presence.  
  
He whined out lowly and Johnny surged forward to close the gap between them, but not before Taeyong yanked him backwards. Johnny growled in Taeyong's face and the alpha growled right back, their faces centimeter apart. Johnny was much larger, much taller, but Taeyong’s eyes were fierce as he stared up into those of the other alpha.  
  
"Go lie down, Johnny!" Taeyong grit out, pushing the larger alpha.  
  
"Why? So you can have them for yourself!" Johnny grit back, grabbing onto the smaller alpha's shirt.  
  
Taeyong seemed to be nearing the end of his patience. Yukhei realized it was probably because their hormones were also having an effect on him.  
  
"John! I'm just trying to help! You're the one that asked me for help! What other alpha would help you during your rut!" He pushed at Johnny's chest and they crashed into the nearby wall with a thud.  
  
Mark cried out in pain and distress, shook in Yukhei's arms, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Yukhei also felt like crying as he watched the alphas start to fight.  
  
"John, calm down!"  
  
"You calm down!"  
  
Yukhei's eyes darted between them and he knew he had to step in, stop them before they hurt each other. He looked down at a crying Mark and dragged him along a bit.  
  
"Stop!" he started, voice shaking, "Hey, stop!"

He forced an arm between them as they shifted and wormed himself in between, used his large frame to push Johnny back a bit and shoved Mark into Taeyong's arms. Mark whined immediately, hands clutching over the fabric of Taeyong's shirt and grinding against him.  
  
Yukhei in turn flushed himself up against Johnny and let out a breath against his ear. The alpha froze a moment, letting go of Taeyong before his body shuddered and his eyes shot to Yukhei.  
  
"Yukhei, what are you doing?" Taeyong asked from behind him. He turned around a bit, Johnny's hands already wrapping around him and pulling him close, nose nuzzling into his neck. "You're in heat."  
  
"I know hyung–," his breath hitched when he felt Johnny nip at his skin, tongue running over it, "–but Mark is doing worse than me and he needs your help. He asked to be brought here. I can deal with Johnny."  
  
Taeyong looked at him, hands already carding through Mark's hair and rubbing at his lower back. "You may get hurt."  
  
"I trust that you will be there if any of us need help, hyung. We chose you as head alpha for a reason."  
  
Something flickered in Taeyong's eyes then and he nodded. "Bring Johnny to my room. I'll take care of you all."  
  
  
  
It's unheard of. A head alpha isn't supposed to aid his pack mates during their ruts and heats, but Taeyong laid Mark on his bed and wasted no time in undressing him, pampering him, the small omega writhing under him and pulling at his clothes.  
  
"Johnny is rough," his voice comes and Yukhei watches Taeyong as he removed his shirt. Johnny is pushing up his shirt, kissing his stomach hungrily. "He has little self control when he's in rut. I won't be able to stop him."  
  
Yukhei nods, eyes starting to get hazy as he pushes down his pants, helps the large alpha before his heat consumes him.  
Tears spring into his eyes when Johnny enters him and he clutches the sheets as the alpha starts fucking him without restrain, face buried in the crook of Yukhei's neck.  
  
He moans out as his heat rolls in, starts consuming him, but his hand darts out over the sheets, grabs near Mark head. Mark who's moaning shamelessly as his head alpha fucks him. Yukhei is happy for him, happy that he feels good.  
  
Yukhei moans out a broken, "Alpha."

It's for Johnny, yes. His hormones already starting to cloud his mind, but it's also for Taeyong and he keens happily when the head alpha's fingers tangle with his, clutch his hand with reassurance as Johnny rams into him.  
  
Johnny is ruthless, fucks him deep and hard and Yukhei clutches to him for dear life, sinks his long fingers into the alpha’s hair as he shifts up the bed. The drag of Johnny's cock felt all the way in his throat. He lets out a combination of groans and moans that only seem to spur the alpha on, hips smacking harshly against Yukhei's ass and the knot is almost unbearable, catching at his rim as Johnny's balls smack against him.  
  
He's faintly aware of Mark's moans and when he turns his head to the side he sees the omega face down, ass up as Taeyong fucks into him, his globes jiggling lightly every time the alpha thrusts in.  
  
Mark is gone, _shameless_ as he chants for Taeyong to breed him, to fill him up, hips moving back in time with the thrusts. "Breed me alpha, breed me," he screams, effectively pulling a growl out of Johnny. Both of the omegas whimper and Yukhei sees Taeyong rub a soothing hand at Mark's lower back, bends over him and whispers in his ear to which Mark moved his hips back more. They’re hushed, but Yukhei can hear them.  
  
"Do you want alpha to knot you? Fill you with his pups?"  
  
He clenched at the words as well and Johnny growls lowly against his neck, before he comes up to whisper in his ear, his voice is heavy and vibrating from his chest when he asks; "Don't you want my knot? Or do you want the head alpha's?"  
  
His voice is dangerously cruel and Yukhei shudders down to his toes. Johnny hasn't said anything at all up until now and Yukhei's teeth clatter as he whimpers.

"Alpha," he whispers back and turns his head. Johnny pulls back and laughs lowly, eyes trailing over his moaning face.

"Such a pretty omega."  
  
Yukhei moans out, head falling back and Johnny kisses his neck again, runs his tongue over the tan skin. "Want my knot baby?"  
  
Yukhei nods frantically and whines when it catches at his rim again. All but screams out when Johnny pins his hips down and rams into him with new determination. Yukhei cries, hands over Johnny's as the alpha ruins him and he shudders all over when the knot is forced into him. His back arches painfully and he cums, shudders and moans. Johnny grinds into him, words of, "Good omega." And "Take it all," rolling off his lips.  
  
And when Yukhei, finally comes down from his high, Johnny is still cumming into him. Large frame draped over the omega as he groans. Yukhei whines and runs his finger through the sweaty hair. Johnny whimpers silently so Yukhei kisses him, assures him that he's fine. That he did well.  
  
Mark and Taeyong are knocked out next to them. The alpha lies over the omega in a sweet way, hands twined on the sheets and Yukhei runs his hands over both their heads before he and Johnny drift into slumber.

  
  
When his heat wakes him hours later, body scorching and abdomen constricting, he whimpers. Johnny's sleeping form is heavy on him and he can feel cum leak out of him but he has no way to move. Johnny is dead to the world, a fact that is proven after Yukhei tried to shift him multiple times and his body heat did nothing to stir the alpha.  
  
Yukhei is whimpering pathetically when he feels a hand card through his hair. "Shhh," Taeyong's voice comes and he blinks sleepily.  
  
"I'm sorry,” Yukhei whispers with tears in his eyes. “It hurts."  
  
"I know, baby." Taeyong whispers back, shifts up and pulls out of Mark. Mark hardly stirs as well and Yukhei watches him be moved so his head rests on the pillow. His sleeping face is peaceful compared to the tears that had spilled hours before.  
  
Taeyong walks around the bed and after a few numerous attempts, manages to place Johnny on his side and frees Yukhei, who curls in on himself in the middle of the sleeping alpha and omega. Taeyong smiles at him gently and turns him so he can push his legs apart. A shudder is sent up Yukhei's entire body at his touch and he whimpers again.  
  
"Shhh," Taeyong whispers once more, plants a kiss to his lips. "I got you."  
  
Taeyong fucks him languidly, kisses away his tears and whispers sweet nothings to him until he's cumming. The alpha smiles at him and Yukhei knows he’s exhausted. He thanks him endlessly, but Taeyong just continues to smile before he drifts into sleep.

  
Mark wakes him next, grinds onto him slowly at first, but faster as time progresses. Yukhei wakes to his hazy eyes and whimpers. Mark's heats are the absolute worst. He's never sated, never one hundred percent aware and always in pain.  
  
Yukhei pulls the whimpering omega close and kisses him, comforts him as much as he can in his sleep deprived state. Aware that the alphas are snoring lightly, but Mark gets more frantic and starts whining. His scent spikes and not a minute passes before Taeyong shifts. Yukhei fears he might wake, but he grumbles and buries his face in the back of Yukhei's hair.  
  
Johnny however, growls lowly and Yukhei can hear his large frame shift on the bed. Yukhei strains his neck to look over Taeyong and catches the moment the alpha's eyes open, dark and hooded as he sniffs the air. He growls lowly before literally crawling over Taeyong and Yukhei to Mark and cages the omega in before he starts peppering kisses over his face and growling against his lips. Mark keens and wraps his hands around his neck and Yukhei works to move Taeyong a bit. The alpha rolls to the side, but pulls Yukhei to him when he's settled, a leg wrapping around him before he snuggles close.  
  
Yukhei falls asleep to Mark moaning as Johnny sinks into him, the large alpha licking into the omega's mouth. He knows it's probably not a good idea to leave them together, but he can't even bring himself to lift an arm anymore.

  
Then he wakes to Taeyong jerking Johnny to completion. The large alpha's shuddering only adding to the pool of arousal that had forced him awake.  
  
"Good morning." Taeyong says and Yukhei smiles at him, eyes droopy and hooded. The alpha huffs, looking to the side where hands are lightly clawing over Johnny as he's drifting into slumber. Mark rousing from his sleep as well. Taeyong shakes his head. "You're all insatiable."

  
Yukhei kisses and sucks hickies into the back of Mark's neck. The omega moaning on top of him, chest heaving as Taeyong fucks into him.  
  
Yukhei runs his hand over his stomach before he wraps it around Mark's cock, pumps at it and smiles when the omega arches up, moans out and tries to fuck into his hand. "P–please, please," he slurs passed his kiss swollen lips. Yukhei tilts Mark’s head back again, licks into his mouth and swallows his moans. Mark shudders and cries when he cums, body deflating on top of Yukhei's and then the large omega is spread, legs opening wide before Taeyong fucks into him.  
  
The alpha is panting, hands gripping at Yukhei's thighs and the omega knows he's spent, but he pushes on, fucks Yukhei until his toes are curling and Mark has passed out on top of him. He fails to knot Yukhei this time and nearly collapses on the bed. Yukhei peppers his face with kisses and whispers that it's okay when Taeyong apologizes, even though his insides are still scorching.

His next shameless course of action is crawling on top of Johnny's sleeping frame and fucking himself on the alpha's cock until said alpha stirs awake and retaliates by fucking him over the edge of the bed.

  
God, at this point he has no idea what's going on. He just wants Taeyong to fuck him the next time he wakes up, but the alpha smiles and forces food and water into his system. He also drags him to the shower, where even after Taeyong had said he was just (finally) cleaning up Yukhei, the alpha caved to his pleas and fucked him against the shower wall, leg raised over the alpha his shoulder and water splashing onto their faces.

  
Mark was the first to come out of heat. The combination of two alphas shortening its duration. Yukhei remembers waking up to Taeyong holding Mark close and running those soothing circles, Yukhei had become accustomed to, over Mark's lower back again. The omega had his arms wrapped around the alpha's torso and his face smudged into his chest. He turned around when Yukhei whimpered. Both of them coming to sooth him and Yukhei cried when he finally heard Mark speak normally, his voice hoarse, but those feral instincts of him in check."How are you feeling, Hei?"  
  
It felt like he'd been starved of that tone. Yukhei opened his mouth, but only a hoarse whisper came out and he blinked sadly to which Mark smiled and kissed him, soft and reassuring. "Just a little more."

  
  
Johnny came out of rut after he and Yukhei spent the night alone, Mark and Taeyong choosing to sleep in each other’s arms on the couch. After spending so much time together, they couldn't bare being apart for long. But Taeyong knew Mark needed rest so they spent the last night of Johnny's ruts separately.  
  
Johnny had run his hands over Yukhei's sides and presses his head into the pillows. Yukhei shook his hips so the alpha could fuck him. Begged unnecessarily and screamed when Johnny railed into him. He clutched the edge of the mattress as he got filled completely, the drag fast and scorching, motion fluid, because Yukhei had grown accustomed to Johnny's massive cock.  
  
"Alpha," Yukhei moaned, head turning so he could look at Johnny, "Alpha–alpha." Johnny yanked him up, pressed Yukhei against him and turned his head so he could kiss him, wild and sloppily. One of Yukhei's hands sunk in his hair, the other wrapping around the back to pull them impossibly closer. He moaned into the kiss and moved his hips back, wanted Johnny's knot in him. "Please, alpha. Knot me. Take me," he panted. "I want your pups. Breed me." The last days together warped through his mind and the words fell from his lips before he could stop himself. "Mate me."  
  
For a split second his foggy mind supplied him with the fact that mating was for life and that meant they could never be separated, but Yukhei saw absolutely no problem with that, his chest swelling when he thought about it. All of them, mated. Together forever and with that in mind he begged for it, "Please–alpha–alpha–Johnny. Mate me. Mark… Taeyong. Please, please, please," he begged and Johnny growled into his neck.  
  
"You want to be mine?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Please."  
  
Johnny chuckled lowly, it tingled against his neck, the alpha running his tongue over his the sweat stained skin. He planted a kiss there. "I can't."  
  
Yukhei wailed out in distress, heavy voice shaking when Johnny started knotting him. "Alpha– Alpha." He cried and for the first time since his rut Johnny kissed him softly and ran his hands over his skin.

"Shh, I know. I know. Good omega. You did good." His voice was hoarse and tired and Yukhei clutched the alpha's hands to his chest and sniffled before they fell asleep.

  
Yukhei stirred the next morning and whimpered. His entire body hurt. Sore and searing causing him to cry, whimpered pathetically as he tried to shift. Why did it hurt so much? Johnny shifted on him and blinked his eyes open, his soft caresses only mildly comforting. "Yukhei?"  
  
Yukhei shuddered and shrunk into himself like before, causing the alpha to sit up. Halfway through he groaned and raised a hand to his head. "Fuck. My head is killing me," he groaned again. Yukhei cried out again, pain becoming unbearable. It was like being doused in cold water, a thousand needles pricking your skin on top of his heat going out of control.  
  
"Hurts, hurts, hurts!" he clutched the sheets and wailed.  
  
"Yukhei??" Johnny's worried voice came, not loud enough to surpass the omega’s cries. Then the door opened and Taeyong stormed in. Mark was a few steps behind, hand pressed to his temple. Taeyong just crawled onto the bed in haste, but Yukhei jolted away from his touch like he was burned and cried out again.  
  
"Yong, what the hell is going on?" Johnny asked voice strained. Mark crawled onto the other side of the bed and grabbed Yukhei's face in his hands.

"Yukhei– Yukhei?"  
  
Yukhei locked his hands around Mark's wrists and pulled him close. "It hurts. Mark it hurts!" he screamed with tears streaming down his face and Mark looked at Taeyong with large worried eyes.  
  
Taeyong looked away and Johnny brows furrowed in distress. "Taeyong what–?"

  
"Hyung, please," Mark started, "I know he wants you. Both of you–"  
  
"I can't if I am not one hundred percent sure Mark," Taeyong whispered.  
  
"But you already mated with us. Just make it official. Please, Taeyong... alpha, please!"  
  
"Mat–?" Johnny started before he clutched his head and sunk forward with a cry. "What– What– is this??"  
  
"Johnny–," Taeyong bit his lip, "I'm so sorry." Johnny looked up confused and groaned in pain when Taeyong touched him, rolled him over. "Please, I promise it won't hurt that much." Johnny's eyes darted around before Taeyong bent over and sunk his teeth into his pulse point. The large alpha's eyes dilated and his arm came up to yank Taeyong off, but a second later he stilled completely under the head alpha.  
  
Taeyong pulled away, eyes sorrowful and Johnny stared at him in wonder. "Taeyong... _Alpha_?"

  
"Take Johnny out." Johnny made to grab onto Taeyong, but Mark pulled him off the bed and dragged him out of the room. "Yukhei?" The omega eyes darted to Taeyong, swollen and puffy and he whimpered."I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen, but you–"  
  
"Alpha–" Yukhei cut him off, "Please, please mate with me." Taeyong stared at him in stunned silence. "It hurts. It hurts, please,” he begged and that seemed to pull Taeyong out of his dazed state. He came forward and pulled Yukhei into his arms. The omega jolted at his touch, but Taeyong pulled him in anyway, tilted his head to the side. Yukhei shook, hands tangling around Taeyong tighter as he bared his neck more. Taeyong leaned in, kissed it and Yukhei felt his breath graze against his skin slowly before the alpha sunk his teeth into the flesh. Yukhei took a breath before his body slumped down, head lulling back. Taeyong pulled away slowly and watched him with fondness in his eyes.

Yukhei doesn't remember much after that. He remembers Taeyong laying him down and showering him in kisses, remembers the same hushed whispers as he's fucked, but then he falls into a dreamless slumber.

  
This time, he wakes to multiple arm and legs tangled around him. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and the heaviness of his own limbs becomes apparent, he looks around. Johnny is nestled into his side, breath fanning over his shoulder. Mark is between his legs, head rest on his chest and Yukhei can see the two bite marks on his neck. His brows furrow and he moves his head to the other side.

Taeyong watches him silently and Yukhei wonders how long he's been awake.  
  
"An hour." Yukhei blinks confused and Taeyong smiles, that reassuring smile he always gives speaks again.  
  
"I've been awake an hour."

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re too good to me.” The head alpha said, coming down to kiss Johnny’s soft lips.  
> “No,” Johnny whispered after he pulled away, “You’re too good to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epiphany. SO! CHAPTER 2!!!
> 
> ENJOY!! OwO

Getting used to the new relationship and bond is different for all of them.  
  
They have to get used to each other’s habits, likes and dislikes. For instance Mark doesn't like being woken up when he's asleep on the couch. So either of the alphas have taken to carrying him to the room when he falls asleep.  
  
Yukhei has to get used to coming over more, them having chosen Taeyong's apartment as their meet up place. He still has a hard time calling it home.  
  
Taeyong always takes care of all of them, even when they don't ask. He also lingers by Yukhei on occasion. He thinks it's because he didn't like him as much as he did Johnny and Mark, but that gets thrown out of the window when the head alpha cages him in on the couch and starts showering him in love and affection. Taeyong always has this way of doing it. He runs his nose over Yukhei's skin and places small kisses everywhere, purrs and growls as he rubs circles into his flesh. Scents him so much he can't even smell himself anymore.

Yukhei also thinks he’ll have a hard time with Johnny, but the alpha ends up always taking him out a lot. Comes and gets him from his apartment, because it’s on his way to work and even helps him with his university studies. The handsome alpha that seemed so distant when they first met, many moons ago, is actually just as kind as Taeyong. Well except for that one time he beat the shit out of an alpha that tried to feel Mark up. He had a front row seat for that. Let’s not bring it up.  
  


Mark, is well accepted by all of them. He’s everyone’s favorite and was found in the alpha’s arms even before they were mated. So when Mark admits that he’s had crushes on both of the alpha’s it doesn’t surprise him. He wished he was so universally loved like Mark. It would be so much easier to admit to the alpha’s that he had also always liked them, but where it was easier for Mark, (the small lovable omega) to warm up to them, it had been harder for Yukhei.

He was extremely shy and because of this they hardly spoke. He told Mark this and his best friends eyes turned into saucers before he scrambled over the couch and pressed his face into his chest, rubbed it side to side.

“You’re the best Yukhei. You’re pretty, and smart, and have the softest hair, and softest skin and longest most graceful limbs, a smile that puts the sun to shame and a heart of gold.” He looked up. “Please don’t ever think you aren’t anything less than amazing. I was so jealous of you when we first met! I thought you’d steal them away from me!”

Yukhei darted forward, wrapped Mark in his arms. “I thought I didn’t stand a chance! What do you mean!?”

Mark giggled, came up a bit and rubbed his face in Yukhei’s neck this time. They were silent for a moment, before Mark spoke again. “I’m happy you’re my mate.” It comes out quietly, a whisper and Yukhei’s chest soars.

“I’m happy with all of you.” He continued.

“I’m happy with all of you too.”

They spend their evening together. Watch movies and eating pizza in each others arms, before Mark starts smothering him. The last bit is new. They would always spend time together like this, but ever since they got mated Mark would kiss him more, had added caressing his skin to the list. He’d scent Yukhei and tonight the large omega moaned as Mark fucked him on the couch, whispered how amazing he was into his ear and made Yukhei cry with affection.

  
It comes as a surprise. A very splendid one may they add. That their big alpha is a snuggle bear. Actually that wasn't what surprised them. Johnny has always been quite prone to skin-ship. What was surprising though, were his sudden bursts of _neediness_.  
  
He'd always slump next to either of the omegas and pull them close, bury his face in their necks or backs. Scent them and plant soft kisses to their skin. In other cases he had straight swooped up Mark and brought him to the bedroom, fucked him with the door open so Yukhei and Taeyong could hear.  
  
Yukhei had silently walked up and saw Taeyong leaning against the doorframe. The other alpha silently watching as his mates fucked. Only Mark's legs, spread wide, and his hands, clutching to Johnny's broad back, were in view as he moaned out. The large alpha burying himself deep inside the omega.  
  
Taeyong had glanced at Yukhei over his shoulder and the omega shuddered for a moment, but the alpha gave him a small smile and walked away, Mark's moaning growing louder in the background.  
  
On another day Johnny had come home to Taeyong's apartment from work, very agitated and Yukhei had been doing the dishes as he listened to the alpha's bicker.  
  
When Johnny walked in _instead_ of leaving. Yukhei wanted to ask if everything was alright, but the alpha flushed himself against his back and started pressing open mouth kisses down his neck. Yukhei could never resist either of his alphas. So when Johnny turned him around and lifted him onto the sink he obliged and pulled him close.  
  
This time, he was the one clutching to Johnny's back, legs locked around his waist as he was fucked on the counter. He moaned out when he noticed Taeyong staring, much like last time and reached out to him with an arm, but the alpha shook his head and scrunched his nose at him. Smiled that small smile and walked away.  
  
It stayed like that for awhile. The alphas always seeming to bicker, but Mark and Yukhei both worked to calm them down. Johnny had a hard time adjusting to the new bond and relationship. More with Taeyong then with them, but he never left. Always sulked around the head alpha's apartment until either of the omegas showed up.  
  
That however changed when he and Mark had to leave for a month.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Taeyong rubbed at his temples as water ran over his hot head. His eyes stung and body ached. His rut was setting in. He probably had a few days.  
  
He frowned. Yukhei and Mark were gone. He would still have to spend his rut alone even though he had mates now. Unfortunate. His frown deepened when he heard the front door open, signaling Johnny's arrival.  
  
He grimaced, knowing the alpha was probably not in a good mood and honestly neither was he.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Is the first thing Taeyong asked when he walked into the living-room. Johnny was sat on the couch, watching tv. He looked up at Taeyong's arrival. "They're gone."  
  
"So that means I am not welcome here?" Johnny starts and the scowl on his face deepens.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You're implying it."  
  
Taeyong clicked his tongue, the side of his lip arching up. He really didn't have any patience today. Johnny had been annoyed quite often lately. He’d tried to tune in on the alpha, but Johnny would always shrug him off, distance himself and seek out Yukhei or Mark instead. Usually he’s talk with him until he’d lower his head and storm off, but Taeyong really wasn’t having it today. He just wanted to go to bed. "Think what you want to think John."  
  
He spun around, but Johnny continued. "You're always like that. What don't you want to put me in my place like the big alpha you are?" He said snarky.  
  
Taeyong turned, growling under his breath. "Fuck off John."  
  
"Make me," He rose to his feet and sized Taeyong up. "You only care about the omegas. You hardly look at me. If you don't want me as your ma-"  
  
Taeyong bared his fangs and growled up at Johnny, cutting him off. Johnny seemed a bit surprised at first, but then his nose twitched and he growled back, pushing Taeyong.  
  
Taeyong's face contorted in fury and he pushed Johnny back. Johnny grits his teeth and in a blink of an eye Taeyong felt the large fist on his cheekbone.  
  
The pain shot through him, down his spine and his wolf awoke, feral. His hormones spiraled out of control and fury rose back up his spine, eyes dilating before he tackled Johnny to the ground. The couch and coffee table creaking out of the way as they crashed down.  
  
Johnny grabbed him and tossed him aside, but Taeyong mounted him again, punching him in the face.  
  
"Asshole!" Johnny grit, kneeing him in the stomach and Taeyong punched him again. All restrain lost as he growled out.  
  
"I'm your fucking head alpha."  
  
"Act like it then!"  
  
Taeyong grabbed Johnny by the hair to strike him again, but them he stilled. Johnny looked up at him in fury and Taeyong's eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air. His eyes glazed over as he looked at Johnny. Then he surged forward, pressed his nose into Johnny's neck and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Get off!" Johnny bellowed, hands hooking around Taeyong's shoulder to yank him off, but then Taeyong growled lowly and rut against him and Johnny stilled as well. A low whimper leaving his throat when Taeyong's heavy scent finally graced his senses.  
  
"Alpha," he whispered out, body falling limp as he twist his head to bare his neck. Taeyong growled out again, nibbled on the claim mark as his hands started running over Johnny's body.  
  
"Needy?" The alpha whispered into Johnny's ear and the other alpha keened. "I can help with that."  
  
"Please." Johnny whispered, all the fight leaving his body as his head alpha was finally, finally touching him. "Please love me."  
  
Taeyong pulled back and cocked his head. "I do. I do love you baby."  
  
"But you pay no attention to me."  
  
It was a full one-eighty of the cold Alpha he'd been a moment ago and it made Taeyong's wolf alert with the need to protect.  
  
Only then did he sense it. The anger. The jealousy and the sadness. Johnny's wolf was weeping.  
  
He blinked looking down at Johnny. He always wondered why he could never sense his emotions. He'd grown accustomed to Yukhei's and Mark's, but he never felt Johnny's. He only ever sensed how he was feeling because of his pheromones.  
  
"Did you block me out?"  
  
Pain flashed over Taeyong's face when Johnny looked away.  
  
"I want to be strong for you. I'm an alpha too. I can't be weak, plus-" his voice lowered, "I can't sense yours either."  
  
Taeyong's eyes grew again and then he realized, just as Johnny had said. He's an alpha too.  
  
"Oh baby." He murmured, hand caressing Johnny's cheek. "I'm so sorry.”

He trailed a finger over Johnny’s lip, red and starting to swell where it was split. “Don't block me out. I'm your alpha-" he whispered, pushed a strand of the dark brown locks back. "And you're my alpha too."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Johnny's large frame seemed so small when he would submit to Taeyong. Head lowered and shoulders tucked inward. He loved it, loved that someone as strong and capable as Johnny _wanted_ to submit to him.  
  
He told him this too, vocalized his emotions so the alpha would know.  
  
"Can I make it right?" Taeyong asked, head pressed to Johnny's as they sat face to face on his bed. They had patched each other up, Taeyong making sure to take extra care of the deprived alpha, having scarred his fair skin in a horrible way.  
  
Johnny nodded lightly, eyes cast down and Taeyong could see a faint tint of red dusting his cheeks.  
  
Taeyong cupped his face and guided his chin up. "Look at me." The honey brown eyes locked with his and Johnny's lips quivered. He was frightened, but Taeyong stroked his cheeks softly.  
  
"I got you. Alpha's got you." He said before he locked their lips together in a soft kiss. Their first kiss. Johnny let him lead. Hands coming up to hold onto Taeyong's wrist as the head alpha forced him back into the pillows and sheets. "Alpha's got you."  
  
  
  
By the time Johnny was prepped. (Happy he had purchased lube for Yukhei. The omega didn't produce a lot of slick off his heat.) He was flushed down to his chest. His muscles glistered with sweat, hands clutching the sheets and thick thighs quivering ever so slightly as he resisted the urge to close them.  
  
Taeyong whispered words of encouragement to the disoriented alpha. "You're doing so good. Just a little more." And a "You're not weak." When Johnny's nature resurfaced. The alpha was having a hard time, but he was trying so hard, that Taeyong kissed all over his face and cooed. He'd left hickies over his skin and marveled at them, nibbled at the claim mark and smiled when Johnny sighed.  
  
Taeyong pulled his four coated fingers out and watched Johnny's hole clench. It sent a bolt of arousal up his spine and his cock twitched.  
  
Johnny was so pretty like this. He looked nothing like an omega and that is what made it fascinating. His long hair splayed over the pillow, sweat running down his neck. The muscles of his chest and rock hard abs screamed alpha and so did his large arms and thighs. And his cock, massive and throbbing against his stomach, knot starting to build. A fine alpha, and here he lay, spread open for Taeyong and the head alpha wanted to smother him beyond belief.  
  
"What is it?" Johnny questioned, lips swollen from their kisses.  
  
"You're pretty." Taeyong said. He opened the bottle again and poured lube over Johnny's entrance, then a generous amount over his shaft.  
  
He chuckled when he felt Johnny's displeasure with that compliment. He leaned in over him, laying flat on his large frame before he continued. "Pretty. Hard. Large." He looked into the alpha's eyes. "Strong."  
  
Johnny shuddered, biting his lip and Taeyong knew that if he wasn’t blushing already, the soft tint would have spread over his cheeks.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Johnny squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. Taeyong knew he wasn't, but he also knew Johnny didn't want to back down. He was an alpha indeed. Taeyong placed one hand on Johnny's hip and used the other to guide himself in.  
  
The moment he breached, Johnny's eyes flew open and he growled out into Taeyong's face, hands clasping onto Taeyong roughly. The feral pheromones filled his senses and his chest constricted with the sensations of wrongness. Taeyong suppressed Johnny’s emotions with his arousal and pushed on.  
  
Johnny's growl grew, lips snarling open as his eyes pierced Taeyong's, so he growled back. _Low_ , nearly a purr as he inched in more, submitted to Johnny. The large alpha held his ground and the more Taeyong sunk in the louder his own growl became. By the time he was fully inside, Johnny started backing down, whimpering lowly as his head alpha stared him down, fangs on display.  
  
"Good alpha." Taeyong murmured, planting a peck on Johnny's lips as he thrust out and in. Johnny shook, strong hands clenching even harder. "Such a good alpha."  
  
He pecked him with each new thrust, worked his hips down and smiled at how tight and hot he was, his wolf howling and shaking in excitement. Johnny tilt his head to the side, eyes closing again and the veins in his neck popping as he strained.  
  
Taeyong grabbed his chin and guided his face back. "Look at me," he commanded and Johnny opened his eyes slowly. Taeyong could hear the fierce breath through his nose and pecked him on the lips again, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"You're so good to me. Such a strong alpha." Johnny's chest rumbled and his lips pursed together. Taeyong smiled at the new sensation of arousal in his chest that overtook the last bits of wrongness. "Look how well you take me. You feel so good baby."  
  
And at those words Johnny's mouth fell open and a deep moan came past his lips. Taeyong wasted no time in licking into his mouth, tangling their tongues together and swallowing Johnny's moans.  
  
Johnny licked him back frantically, their spit collecting and leaking past the corners of his mouth. He clutched Taeyong closer and the head alpha ran his fingers over Johnny's sides, over the strong muscles that rippled under his skin as he started thrusting faster, rougher, harder. Growling as his rut got stimulated. His wolf drooling as he fucked into Johnny.  
  
Johnny moaned out, breath becoming harsher as he bit at Taeyong's lip. "Alpha." He moaned. "Alpha."  
  
Johnny's an alpha. So he fucked like an alpha too and fuck Taeyong loved it. He loved how Johnny used his raw core strength to guide his hips up, let Taeyong thrust right against his prostate. Loved how his strong arms came around and grabbed Taeyong's ass to help guide him in. Johnny had all the means to tackle him over, to take the lead, but he _let_ Taeyong fuck him. Opened his legs wider for his head alpha and Taeyong was going crazy.  
  
There was nothing soft about the way they fucked. They were just two feral alphas fucking and ruining the sheets. Johnny tilt his head back and God Taeyong thrust into him so hard the head board smacked against the wall with loud claps.  
  
"Baby." Taeyong moaned against his neck, growled biting the flesh there. The combination of moans and growls Johnny let out was heavenly, his heady scent mingling with Taeyong's. If any omega was near them, they'd surely faint.  
  
Taeyong reached in between them and Johnny hissed when his hand wrapped around his fat neglected cock. He started jerking Johnny in time with his thrusts and the alpha moaned out loudly, shaking as his hips started shucking up. Fucked into Taeyong's hand.  
  
"Good. Good." He slurred as he jolted up with Taeyong's rough thrusts. "So good."  
  
Taeyong growled into his ear, nibbled on it before he purred. "Claim me."  
  
Johnny let out a sound of confusion, but Taeyong licked the shell of his ear, pulled another moan from him. "I want you to feel." He panted. "Feel what it's like to fuck you _alpha_. So claim me.... _now_!"  
  
At the command Johnny bit down harshly and Taeyong stilled, body shaking furiously. Johnny moaned onto his neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Taeyong started fucking him again.  
  
"Johnny." He moaned, burying himself deep in the alpha. "Johnny-Johnny-Johnny." And every single chant of his name echoed in Johnny's head, in his mind. In his _soul_. All of Taeyong's feelings spilling into him and making him punch drunk.  
  
"I am going to fuck you all night," the head alpha grit. And you know alphas have amazing stamina. So when the sun streams in and the birds starts chirping, Taeyong and Johnny don't notice because they are rutting against each other on the large bed. Bodies covered in sweat and cum, but Taeyong still kisses Johnny like a starved animal and Johnny lets him.  
  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
It's a strange sight to come home to.  
Johnny's large frame curled against Taeyong's as he sleeps, the head alpha watching tv.  
  
Yukhei and Mark look at each other and then back at their alpha's.  
  
"How was it?" Taeyong asks looking back at them with a smile and Yukhei feels warmth spread through his chest.  
  
  
It comes as a surprise when they come to Taeyong's apartment and find Johnny sobbing and growling into the sheets. Ass up as Taeyong mounts him. It makes Yukhei's dick twitch and by the way Mark's fingers clutch his sleeve he knows he's also turned on by the sight.  
  
Yukhei pouts to his alphas and asks if they don't need him anymore. To which both of them smother him with kisses.  
Mark however demands to join in next time. They all laugh, but the small male's eyes widen with determination.  
  
When Mark and Yukhei come home a few days later, they get just that, because Johnny is _needy_ and he's found making out with Taeyong on the couch.  
  
There is something about two alphas kissing each other like that, (Or maybe it's because it's his mates) that it turns him on so much.  
  
Johnny ushers them over and wasted no time in pulling them onto the couch. "Want all of you." The alpha whispers, planting a kiss under Yukhei's jaw.  
  
And soon Yukhei finds out Johnny literally meant all of them.  
  
  
  
He coos lightly, large hands rubbing circles over Johnny's scalp, watches in awe how the alpha's adams-apple is bopping as he moans around his cock. His head hangs over the edge of the bed and Yukhei thrusts in slowly. Loves how Johnny's lips press around him, soft but firm, tongue lapping at his cock hungrily, his breath against his balls.  
  
Johnny's chest rumbles and he stops a moment, moans and Yukhei coos again, cards his hair and rubs his neck.  
  
Mark is moaning with his hands on Johnny's chest. He's slumped forward somewhat now, Johnny's hands guiding him down on his cock.  
  
Mark moans and looks up at Yukhei. The large omega can't help lean in and peck at his lips, before their tongues tangle together in a filthy kiss. Johnny moans from underneath them. Growls and Mark whimpers into the kiss, shakes ever so slightly as Johnny uses him as a cock sleeve.  
  
Yukhei looks up over Mark at Taeyong. As per usual the alpha is watching them, his hips working forward, gaze piercing as he holds up Johnny's thighs, thrusts into the larger alpha with fluid motions. The smacks are obscene and make Yukhei shudder, his insides churning and Taeyong smiles, eyes hooded and dangerous.  
  
Mark lets out a cry and mumbles out against Yukhei's lips. Yukhei pulls away to hear his hoarse voice properly.  
  
"Are you-are you knotting m-Ohh!!" Mark shouts and he clutches Yukhei's shoulders. Shakes as he cums again, whines at how oversensitive he is.  
  
He coats Johnny's stomach and then he shouts again when Johnny pulls him down roughly, doesn't stop and Mark's head slumps forward. He hiccups and cries, one hand going down to claw at Johnny's chest.  
  
Yukhei kisses his head and runs his fingers through Mark's hair as he shakes, bounces slightly against him. "Shh you can do it." He whispers and Mark whines, high in his throat.  
  
"For Johnny." Mark nods as tears are pricking at his lashes. "K-knot me Johnny." He says breathlessly and the alpha's chest rumbles again, fingers sinking deeper into Mark's hips.  
  
"Come on alpha." Mark slurs, hips twitching and those are the last words Johnny needs before his hips buck up and he locks Mark on his knot. Mark keens, cries and lets go of Yukhei to plant kisses on Johnny's chest, praises him weakly.  
  
Then the alpha's hands are coming up. They trail up Mark's face and caress softly before shooting up and pulling Yukhei closer. Yukhei yelps a bit and Taeyong chuckles.  
  
Johnny pulls him deeper into his mouth with a hand on his lower-back, the other going down and fingers slipping into him.  
  
Yukhei bends forward with a moan. Hand clutching around Johnny's arm to stop him, but the alpha pumps his fingers in quickly and Yukhei's hips twitch harshly when he feels the alpha run his tongue over his crown, swirl his tongue around it and suck hard. Yukhei moans even more when an exhausted Mark forces himself to sit up and twists his nipples.  
  
Yukhei keens, coming forward to place his head on Mark's shoulder as the smaller omega continues to twist them, rub them between his thumbs and index-fingers. Yukhei is close, has been for a bit now. Just a little more and he'll cum and all of them know it, especially Taeyong.  
  
His and the head alpha's eyes lock and Taeyong smiles, starts fucking into Johnny harder. Yukhei's breath catches in his throat for a second as he feels the alpha channel his emotions and sensations towards him and him alone.

Yukhei breaks down the moment Johnny moans around him. For just a second he felt what it was like to look at them _and_ fuck Johnny, the stimulation far too strong.  
  
He lets out a cry, spills into Johnny’s mouth and feels the alpha suck him dry, before he falls to the side limply, Mark unable to hold onto his large frame. Taeyong watched him, that small smile playing at his lips again.

Johnny's mouth was finally freed and he moaned loudly, head tilt back as the groans left his throat. Both of the omegas whimpered at it and Mark started planting kisses on his collarbones, while Yukhei repositioned slowly to do the same but to his face, preened happily when he tasted himself on Johnny's tongue. Johnny growled out and Taeyong growled lowly in return. "I'm close." Taeyong said airily. Eyes closing as he focused on Johnny's tight heat.  
  
"Knot me." Johnny whispered then and both Yukhei’s and Mark’s eyes grew a bit, Taeyong’s flying open surprised.  
  
"John-" Taeyong started.  
Even though they had spent his rut together, Taeyong had done everything in his power not to knot Johnny. "That's.."  
  
"Knot me." Johnny growls out now, hips moving up onto Taeyong and making Mark whine on his knot. "Knot me alpha." He moaned.  
  
Taeyong bit his lip and then he nodded lightly. "Okay."  
Mark and Yukhei looked at Johnny worriedly but they nodded when Taeyong said to help him.  
  
Taeyong yanked Johnny towards him so his head was properly on the bed and Mark whimpered again as they shift. The head alpha ran his hand over Mark's lower back in a silent apology as Yukhei cradled Johnny's head in his arms, started scenting him. Mark started doing the same, the omegas kissing his skin, rubbing small circles into it as Taeyong started thrusting faster, holding Johnny's hips in place so he wouldn't shift away.  
  
The alpha moaned out, clutching to Yukhei with one hand. The other tangled with Mark's as Taeyong grunted. Johnny wasn't made to take a knot, so Taeyong was literally forcing it into his tight hole.  
  
He leaned forward, head resting on Mark's back as he panted, fucked without restrain, fucked to knot his alpha. Tears started catching in Johnny's eyes and he whimpered at the stretch. Yukhei kissed them away, shushing him and telling him to breath, relax, while Mark nibbled at his scent gland.  
  
Then Taeyong gave one last sharp thrust and he locked inside, cursing loudly at the tightness. Johnny let out a cry, back arching and grip tightening painfully as he came, spilled into Mark who whined at the load. Both of the omegas whimpered again, but they kissed him, praised him over and over as they wiped away his tears.  
  
"So good." They hushed to him. "You did so good alpha. So strong.” They kissed his cheeks and carded through his hair. Taeyong groaning as he grind against his ass before he came and Johnny's breath hitched when he felt cum spill inside him.  
  
Mark rubbed at Johnny’s lower stomach, not the least bit worried about his own cum that had started drying. He whispers to Johnny and smiles lightly when he feels Taeyong kissing his spine, rubbing his nose against the skin, scenting him.  
  
The head alpha whines lowly and Johnny's hand untangled from Mark's to reach down. Taeyong twining their fingers together. "You're unbelievable." He muttered and Johnny was already dozing off but Mark and Yukhei giggled.  
  
Yukhei looked at Taeyong lovingly before his eyes trailed to Mark who smiled back goofily. He couldn't help the bubbly feeling that spread in his chest and he got off the bed.  
  
"Hei." Taeyong whispered, but Yukhei smiled at him and left anyway, returning later with some damp towels.  
  
He started with Mark, wiped his face and gave him some water. Also some extra kisses for good measure, the omega finally passing out on top of Johnny, when Yukhei placed his head down gently. Then he did Johnny, brushed the locks out of his face and cleaned him just as gently.  
  
Taeyong watched him the entire time, quietly lent against Mark as Yukhei wiped up _most_ of the sweat and cum. When it was the alpha's turn Yukhei hesitated for a moment, but then Taeyong pushed himself up and beckoned him over.  
  
Yukhei sat on his knees as he wiped along Taeyong's sharp jaw, the alpha watching him quietly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Yukhei stilled and blushed, small smile creeping up his lips.  
"I love you too Taeyong."  
  
The alpha smiled again, leaned in and Yukhei inched closer so he wouldn't have to strain. He kissed him, pressed their lips together for a few long seconds and brushed his finger tips over his skin, before scenting him. Yukhei sighed, leaned in a bit, smiled with content when Taeyong nibbled at his claim marks. He knew that he was going to smell like the alphas even after he’d showered, with the amount of scenting that was done tonight.  
  
Then Mark whined, pulling their attention. He shifted up Johnny's chest, head falling to the side cutely and they both laughed. They looked at each other, conversed without words and a moment later they were placing Mark on the bed, Johnny's knot having gone down.  
  
Mark snuggled into Johnny's side, but whined when Yukhei didn't join him.  
  
"Sleep." Taeyong said and he reached for the last clean towel. "I usually do this anyway."  
  
Yukhei wanted to protest, but Mark pulled him down gently, so Yukhei settled behind him, spooned him and rested his head against the black mop of hair.  
  
He watched Taeyong clean Johnny, eyes soft. Yukhei smiled when the alpha leaned in as much as he could, placed kisses over Johnny's sleeping face before he settled on his chest.  
  
Johnny murmured something in his sleep, shifting lightly. He wrapped a hand around Taeyong and turned his face inward against Mark's, before his breathing evened out again.  
  
Yukhei watched Taeyong's eyes run over the both of them then trail to him. "Sleep Yukhei."  
  
Yukhei's eyes blinked droopily and he untangled one hand from around Mark and reached out. The head alpha held onto it, squeezed it, Yukhei drifting off soon after.

This time when he woke up, it was to hushed whispers. He opened his eyes and Taeyong was sat on the bed, hands carding slowly through Johnny’s hair.

“Bigger than I thought.” Johnny’s hoarse voice came. He’d also just woken up.

“I’m okay with not knotting you baby.” Taeyong whispered and Johnny hummed before he answered.

“I know, but I want you to Yongie.”

“You’re too good to me.” The head alpha said, coming down to kiss Johnny’s soft lips.

“No,” Johnny whispered after he pulled away, “You’re too good to us.”

“He’s right.” Yukhei mumbled and the two alpha’s looked at him. “You’re too good to us.”

“I want to be good to you.” Taeyong smiled.

“And I want to sleep on this fine Saturday morning, but you’re all talking over me,” Mark huffs opening his eyes and whining.

Johnny laughs lowly, pulls him closer, “Sorry princess.” And Mark whines again, but he smiles.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning,” all of them reply in unison and Mark giggles. “I want to snuggle before we get up,” he pouts.

Yukhei shifts closer, deep voice rumbling as he says, “I see no problem with that.”

Johnny hums again and pulls Taeyong down before he can protest about chores and what not. “You’re snuggling too Yongie.”

Taeyong sighs. “Fine, but only for a few minutes.”

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You always say that alpha." Yukhei wraps his large hands around Taeyong's calf, squeezes. "It just worries me more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably typos. I'm sorry ;-;  
> I just always miss them
> 
> ENJOY!! \\[OuO]/

Yukhei is shy. _Very shy_.  
Even though Mark has told him time and time again how amazing he is. He is scared.  
  
He is large, towers over other alphas. His voice is heavy, scares them away and for so many years he's hid himself. Turned into himself, away from others. Until Mark.  
  
 _Mark_. His best friend that stood up for him with his small frame, called all those alphas out for scum, said that they didn't deserve an omega like him.  
  
But the words still lingered, still hurt and as he grew larger his desire to be smaller also grew. Mark was his only pillar, his only motivation and hope. He cared for Yukhei. Stood by his side and when Mark finally presented, heat scorching his body and tears running down his face Yukhei held him close, cradled him as he wept.  
  
Mark was his first even if Yukhei wasn't his.  
  
Then came _Taeyong_. A dashing upperclassman with a smile so entrancing Yukhei wanted to fall at his feet. He was kind and strong and Yukhei fell, but so did Mark.  
  
The same thing happened with _Johnny_. The large alpha towered just as high as him, smiled at him curiously. "Are you Yukhei?" He asked and Yukhei had stammered out something incoherent causing Mark to laugh.  
  
He fell again, but Yukhei knew he didn't stand a chance. After all he was defect, an abomination. Who would ever want him?  
  
That's how he lived his life up until now. Up til _this_.  
  
He doesn't know how to ask. Doesn't know how to approach them, no experience in relationships and no confidence in himself.  
  
He's spoken to Mark about it, the small omega nestled in his arms and listening to his so called _struggles_.  
  
"You've slept with them Yukhei." Mark deadpans.  
  
Yukhei sighs, leans his head over the back of the armrest. "I know Markie. But it's always them coming to me. I never go to them."  
  
"Oh. You mean how you come to me when you're needy?" Yukhei swats at his shoulder, head still tilt back. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"It's different with you. I've known you for years. I... I've loved you for years."  
  
"And yet you're still shy with me. Even after I've stuck about twenty-seven different vibrators in you."  
  
"Mark!" Yukhei exclaims, head coming up. Mark gives him a shit eating grin and Yukhei pulls his nose at him. "Why are you keeping count?"  
  
"It's a joke. I'm not really sure how many." He trails his finger over Yukhei's chest, looks down and pouts. "You still like it right?"  
  
Yukhei huffs and lets his head fall back again, closes his eyes and listens to Mark giggle. He continues, Mark's digits running over his chest slowly. "I just really want them to-" he trails off.  
  
Mark looks at him knowingly, even though Yukhei can't see, even if Yukhei hasn't said it. Mark somewhat knows, knows Yukhei's desires. He's picked them up.  
The way the omega whines for more, pants for Mark to go harder.  
  
Yukhei has never told him directly, but he confirmed it when he saw the way the large omega looked at Johnny. He doesn't blame him. Even Mark likes feeling small.  
  
"You can do it Hei." Yukhei sighs again, slips his fingers in the loops of Mark's jeans. Mark runs his fingers up his broad chest, rests his hands on the area under Yukhei's ears and rubs. The omega sighs again, this time in content. "Just ask them okay. I'm sure both of them would love to give you what you want."  
  
"I'll try." Yukhei mumbles and Mark comes up and kisses him softly, continues to massage his tense skin. Yukhei looks at him with hooded eyes.  
  
"I know you will. I believe in you."  
  


  
\-----

  
  
  
  
He ends up fidgeting in Johnny's vicinity too much, shakes his head whenever Johnny asks what's wrong. Mark watches on, pets Yukhei's head and encourages him to keep trying.  
  
Only after a month does he muster up the courage to talk to Johnny about it.  
He lowers himself onto the couch next to the alpha.  
Johnny doesn't look up, eyes trained on his laptop screen, most likely finishing something for work.  
  
Yukhei has half the mind to leave again, but Johnny's voice comes as his fingers tap at the keys. "Yes pretty?"  
  
Yukhei blushes. The alpha adored calling him pet names. This was one of many he used. He called Mark a brat more time. One of the more moral ones for the smaller omega, but somehow he always ended up calling Yukhei with the softest ones.  
Cupcake, sweetheart, pretty, baby, love.  
  
Yukhei fidgets with the paws of his sweater and mumbles, more to himself than to Johnny and the alpha looks at him a little confused.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Johnny-Hyung." Yukhei looks down and bites his lip. "I was wondering."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yukhei's breath catches, he doesn't dare look up, flashes of him and the alpha running through his mind. His cheeks grow hotter as he stammers again. "I was thinking-maybe--we-"  
  
Johnny smiles and reaches over, places a hand over Yukhei's, squeezes in encouragement. That doesn't surprise him. He's sure both the alphas have caught on to his shyness. "You can ask anything pretty."  
  
Yukhei wills himself, takes a lung full of air and blurts out in one breath. "I wanna have sex with you hyung."  
  
The confession comes so sudden it startles Johnny a moment. Oh. _Oh_.  
  
Yukhei's hands shoot up to his face and he whines in his hands.  
  
Johnny smiles then, coos. "Is that what you wanted to ask pretty?" The alpha's chest soars with pride as he leans closer, hands coming up to pry away Yukhei's and look at his blushed cheeks. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I'll always give you what you want."  
  
Yukhei is turning red and whining. Lowers his head and Johnny kisses it, nuzzles into his hair and inhales his scent. He licks his earlobe and loves how Yukhei shudders.  
  
"Hyung." He whispers and looks at Johnny a moment, eyes hungry and hooded before he casts them down immediately, but Johnny caught it, caught the lust. The overwhelming desire to be pinned down and fucked roughly and it shoots to his cock, makes it swell in anticipation. He smiles again. This time a little in disbelieve. Because his Yukhei? His pretty baby?  
  
"Baby?" He coos, voice starting to shake with his growl, arousal spreading like wild fire. He darts his tongue over his lips before he asks. "Do you want me to ruin you?" And Yukhei moans out at the words, clutches Johnny's hands.  
  
"Please." He says looking up, pupils dilated and plush lips parted.  
  
Johnny wastes no time, swoops him up. So easily it makes Yukhei whine and grind against him. Johnny kisses his neck as he maneuvers through the apartment, grip tightening on Yukhei's thighs and the timber of his voice rumbling as he squeezes soft flesh.  
  
Yukhei sinks into the sheets, bucks up against him when he kisses the omega hard, Yukhei’s hands gripping frantically at his clothes, his skin, his hair.  
  
"So pretty. You know that?" Johnny whispers, yanks his pants off and hooks a long leg over his shoulder. He kisses soft skin near the knee, presses his lips hard against the flesh and bruises it with his teeth. "So soft," he growls, runs his hands up Yukhei's stomach to lift his sweater. Discard it so he can run his eyes over the tan skin as well.  
"God look at you."  
  
"Johnny-Hyung." Yukhei whispers, reaches out to him and Johnny surges forward, bends Yukhei in half so he can kiss him, litters his neck with them and runs his lips down to his pecks where he sucks the dark nubs into his mouth.  
  
Yukhei runs his fingers over Johnny's scalp, whimpers and moans when he bites at his nipple. "Imagine what they'll look like when you have my pups." Yukhei inhales sharply and Johnny lets out a breath against them, laughs before he runs his tongue over the nub.  
  
"Imagine Hei?" He grabs Yukhei's hand and plants kisses on different spots, the front, the back, the ball, his fingers. "Imagine how you'd look. So swollen. Here." He runs his nose over Yukhei's peck, "and here," his hand lowers to Yukhei's flat toned stomach, caresses it and presses down.  
  
"Al-alpha." Yukhei says breathlessly and Johnny smiles.  
  
"Not yet though, but I do know something you can keep snug in there for now." Yukhei feels his abdomen clench when Johnny throbs against him, ready and waiting. "You want my cock pretty?" Yukhei shakes his head, lips parted as he pants. "How deep?"  
  
"In my guts. I want you in my guts,” he moans and he sees Johnny's lips snarl as he growls dangerously. He runs his tongue over his lips slowly.  
  
"So deep you can't think?"  
  
"So deep you become a part of me. Please Johnny. Alpha please fuck me so hard I can't think."  
  
"I don't know where this is coming from baby, but God I'm going to ruin you. Tell me what you want okay?"  
  
Yukhei grabs onto him and pants. "Everything alpha. I want everything."  
  
Johnny smiles again, can’t help the happiness that turns in his chest. He comes up and kisses Yukhei softly. It lingers. "Okay baby. I'll give you everything. I promise."

  
  
It's exhilarating. Yukhei whines as Johnny laps at his rim, holds his hips down roughly as he eats him out. Lips soft against his skin and hands leaving imprints on his skin.  
  
Johnny laps over the crack of his ass and sucks so hungrily Yukhei shakes and moans in pleasure. He pants when Johnny pulls away only to cry out again when the alpha takes his hard cock into his mouth. sucks at it.  
  
Yukhei looks down at him and moans again when their eyes lock. Johnny's dark and hooded as his bangs brush his nose. He smiles and Yukhei shudders.  
  
"Please." He begs. “Fuck me. Please fuck me alpha."  
  
"Why so impatient?" Johnny questions as he pulls off, voice as sweet as velvet. He rubs where his fingers were pressing down and it hurts. _It hurts so Good_. Yukhei moans again. _God._ "John-" he pants.  
  
"What's wrong?" Johnny stops and looks up concerned. Yukhei whines again and his cheeks are on fire at this point. He looks away. "Pretty. What do you want?"  
  
Yukhei shudders at the idea. "I can't say it- I can't-" Johnny rubs again and it stings his skin. He moans.  
  
"Tell me." Johnny commands low and husky, voice laced with arousal as he tries to gauge Yukhei's emotions. Yukhei whines low and whispers out.  
  
"Hurt me."  
  
It's silent for a moment and Yukhei is about to regret saying it aloud, is willing to take it back, but then Johnny breaths out in surprise. He let's go of Yukhei's hips to come up, pries his hands away once more. "You want me to hurt you pretty?" Yukhei bites his lip, eyes cast down as he nods. Johnny takes a breath, Yukhei was full of unexpected surprises. He wasn’t sure how many more he could take. "Look at me." The omega trails his eyes up at Johnny, chest stuttering as he breaths. "Do you want me to hurt you?"  
  
"Yes." Yukhei peeps. Johnny swallows and the corners of his lips twitch.  
  
"You're so sexy you know that?"  
  
Yukhei looks at him wide eyed, lips parting a bit in confusion. Johnny sucks in a breath again. "See. Now that." He leans in. "I don't understand Hei."  
  
The grip around his wrists tightens and Yukhei whimpers out. "How can you ask me to hurt you and still looks so innocent afterwards?" He leans in more, cages Yukhei in and whispers. "You're not innocent at all huh?"  
  
Yukhei's eyes flicker. No one has asked him that before. Is he innocent? Johnny stares at him, smile spreading over his lips. "Yukhei."  
  
Yukhei looks at him, eyes narrowing and his pupils smoldering. "Am I? Or do I just want to be fucked like the slut I am?"  
  
Johnny crashes their lips together and Yukhei hisses into the kiss when Johnny forces his hands down, stops him from wrapping them around Johnny’s neck. Was this Yukhei? Was this his omega? "God you really like it. Huh?" He pants, bites harshly at Yukhei's bottom lip and pulls a shaky moan out of him."Fuck."  
  
"You want to be fucked good?" Johnny says against his lips, Yukhei arching up again and whining in lieu of answering. "Want to moan my name?"  
  
Yukhei can feel Johnny shifting, can feel him pushing down his boxers. He groans when he feels the alpha's heavy cock slap against his thigh.  
  
"Please," Yukhei begs, please just use me." Johnny is licking into his mouth, muffling his words as he spreads Yukhei apart. It's filthy, so fucking filthy, but Yukhei wants more and when Johnny thrusts in hard, buries himself inside fully, Yukhei shakes and keens. Because yes. This is what he wants.  
  
It burns, _stings_ and he tilts his head back, Johnny pressing sloppy kisses over his chin and jaw. "God you're so big." Yukhei moans and he feels Johnny smile against his skin before he starts thrusting forward with rough jabs. Has no regard for Yukhei’s confirmation to go on and it makes something coil in the omega’s stomach.  
  
Yukhei gasps out and scrambles for purchase on his back.  
"Wa-oh-oh-wait-wait!" He moans, but Johnny pushes himself up, shoves Yukhei into the mattress with his hands on his shoulders and thrusts deeper.  
  
Yukhei screams out, wraps his hands around Johnny's wrist and pulls, but the alpha presses him down harder, bends over him in such a way that Yukhei’s body twists up.  
  
"Ah-ah." Johnny smiles again, brows furrowing a bit at the feeling of Yukhei's soft, sweet insides. "You wanted my cock right baby?"  
  
"You wanted me to hurt you right?" He feels Yukhei clench around him at the words, the omega lifting his ass and hissing. "God look at you!" Johnny growls this time and starts thrusting so hard the beds starts shaking. Yukhei clenches his teeth and his eyes roll up when he lets out a deep moan. Their skin starting to slap against each other as Yukhei jostles with each thrust. "You really are a slut huh?"  
  
Yukhei moans out and cums on his stomach, eyes crossing a bit as he shakes. Johnny looks on in utter shock, hips stilling as Yukhei looks at him with hazy eyes.  
  
"Oh my God." Is the last thing Johnny growls before he drives in again, makes Yukhei whine.  
  
Soon the sounds filling the space consist of head-board banging, skin slapping, growls and Yukhei's moans of, "Johnny-Johnny-Alpha-Apha-yes-yes-YES-FUCKME-OHMYGOD-oOh!"   
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Taeyong comes home and the first thing he hears are Yukhei's loud moans, strained and long as he begs. Chants of " _Alpha-alpha-yes-fuckme-fuckme-Hyung-Johnny-John-ohfuckyes_!" Spilling out of the room with the slight headboard banging.  
  
He takes in a breath and lets it out to calm his nerves. Growls in his throat and on queue there is a small whine, just loud enough to be detected. He walks down the hall slowly, slinks around to the living room and sure enough Mark is sat on the couch. He looks up at Taeyong silently, hands pressed down between his clenched thighs.  
  
"How long have you been here?" The head alpha asks voice low as he leans against the doorframe.  
  
"I-" There is a long drawn out moan that goes into a scream of _YES!!_ and Mark whines, low and needy as he rubs his thighs together.  
  
Taeyong's eyes trail up absentmindedly as he thinks, listens to Yukhei's screams, focuses on his two mates only separated by a wall, before he slips his bag from his shoulder and walks into the living room.  
  
He levels Mark with his gaze and the omega scampers to his feet to meet him half way, clutches to his shirt when Taeyong kisses him. He whines again, high and needy when Taeyong says. "I hope it was long enough to get you wet for me."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark bites his lip as he stares at the wall, listens to Yukhei's pleasure filled moans. If he focuses hard enough he can feel the large omega's senses. Feel the deep seated arousal of Yukhei come free as he clutches to Johnny and the alpha-oh-God- the way he is giving Yukhei his all, is tending to all his unspoken needs.  
  
Mark's hearts pounds and he tries to still his breathing. He's so happy. Overjoyed. Yukhei has finally, finally taken his first step, but God this is torture.  
  
His cock throbs in his pants and he rubs his legs together, feels himself slicking up as his abdomen clenches. Maybe he should get off in the bathroom?  
  
He's grinding against his hands, mulling it over when the front-door clicks open. He stills, breath catching in his throat. Taeyong.  
  
It's silent, only Yukhei's moans filling the space and Mark wants to call out to him, but then the Head Alpha growls and he can't help the whine that leaves his lips.  
  
There is a long moment before the alpha appears, leans against the doorframe and looks at him.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Taeyong asks voice low as he leans against the doorframe. Mark loves him, loves how he evokes attention everywhere he goes.  
  
He takes a breath and opens his mouth to say that it's only been an hour, but Yukhei chooses now to scream out and he whines again after simply uttering "I."  
  
His breath is picking up again and he feels the first drops of slick leak out of him.  
  
He watches Taeyong's eyes trail up absentmindedly, he wonders what the alpha is thinking, but his brain is too foggy, Yukhei's screams, slowly forcing their way in.  
  
The Head alpha drops his bag and commands Mark to him with a single gaze. Mark is silk in his hands as he's kissed. Whines high and needy when the alpha says, "I hope it was long enough you get you wet for me."

  
  
It's heavenly. It always is. Mark is always baffled and pleased by how Taeyong knows exactly what he needs. The alpha will let Mark ride him when he wants to and he'll fuck him just the way he likes, punish him until he begs.  
  
Taeyong is an attentive lover, never slacks, hardly takes and always makes sure to love. It makes Mark fuzzy inside, takes him to the seventh heaven.  
  
Mark is a little punch drunk on all the hormones flowing into him right now and his head lulls a bit.  
Taeyong is grinding into him, thrusting into him slowly, but firmly as he leans against the armrest of the couch.  
  
The alpha is kissing along his forehead, down his temple and onto his ear when Johnny growls out, "Who's your alpha?!" Mark whines out when Yukhei screams out, "You!"  
  
He shudders when Johnny asks again, "Who's your alpha!?" And Yukhei screams, voice high and strained. Mark subconsciously presses his face to Taeyong, takes in the head alpha's scent.  
  
Taeyong chuckles low against his neck, bites the skin lightly, feels Mark tighten even more when Johnny repeats his question for a third time.  
He nips at his skin and mumbles with a growl, voice low and husky. "Who's your alpha baby?"  
  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Asking Taeyong is a lot harder, because it always seems that the head alpha can see through him, eyes beautiful and piercing. Yukhei also doesn't know how to approach him. Johnny was a lot easier to approach.  
  
"You know you can ask me anything?" Taeyong had said, smiling and Yukhei knew the alpha was aware of his little problem. Even if Taeyong didn't say anything, Yukhei always felt like the alpha knew. Like he could feel so much more compared to them.  
  
He would find out that, _that_ was true in the most bizarre way possible.  
  
  
It was a lazy Saturday and Johnny has asked if he could go out with Taeyong. He had wanted to take him to the new café that had opened recently, but their schedules hadn't allowed it up until now. Both the omegas agreed and said they would be fine with staying home, because Johnny had brought them the week prior.  
  
That is, until Mark started whining at around sunset.  
  
"When are they coming back?" The omega huffed. He was laid between Yukhei's legs (his favorite place besides his alpha's arms) as the larger Omega's eyes trailed over the pages of a book he recently bought. Yukhei was leant against the headboard, pillows propped up for support.  
  
Mark had been quietly curled between his legs, but now he was shifting up, nudging Yukhei's book with his head. Yukhei sighed and lifted the book, Mark's smile a reward behind the pages of literature.  
  
The small omega shifted closer, laid his head against Yukhei's stomach and looked up. Yukhei smiled warmly. Mark has the prettiest star filled eyes. "I thought you were fine with them going out."  
  
"I am!" Mark pouted, "but I want them to be back already."  
  
"You'll just have to wait Markie."  
  
Mark huffed again, but he sunk his nose into Yukhei's shirt and became quiet again. Yukhei was three pages further when he felt Mark's hands snake under his shirt and caress the skin of his back.  
  
He let out a light hum and continued reading where the book was now behind Mark's head, until it became too distracting. The cool tips of Mark's fingers sliding and kneading over his skin.  
  
"Mark." Yukhei sighed, looking down and the small omega's eyes trailed up to him from where they where absentmindedly staring at a point in the room. "You're needy."  
  
Mark's tongue darted over his lips before he came up slowly. He pecked Yukhei on the lips, their eyes open as they stared at each other, but when Mark went in the second time, both of them closed their eyes and this time it was longer, deeper as their lips moved together.  
  
Mark's hand trailed down Yukhei's arm, grabbed the book from his fingers before tossing it aside and inserting himself on his lap. Yukhei wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled him close, their kiss deepening even more.  
  
Mark cupped Yukhei's face and then ran his fingers through his soft hair, breath becoming frantic as he licked into his mouth. When they finally pulled away for air their lips were swollen, eyes hooded as they stared at each other. It had been a while since they'd done this.  
  
"Is this why you wanted them to be home?" Yukhei asks and Mark smiles before capturing his lips again.  
  
  
Yukhei has always thought Mark was so pretty. Anywhere, any place, at any time, Mark was dazzling. Even more so when his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, hair sticking to his forehead as he moaned, abs flexing as he bounced on Yukhei's dick.  
  
Yukhei groaned, hips stuttering up as Mark curled his two fingers inside him. It must be taxing, leaning back like that, curling his arm around so he can make sure Yukhei feels good too. Usually they'd use one of Mark's toys, but they are back at Yukhei's dorm and Mark was oh so desperate.  
  
Yukhei wills himself to hold onto Mark, runs his hands and fingers over the skin of his sides, his hips, as Mark rides him. Both of their heads are tilt back as they try to reach their climax, Yukhei thrusting up and Mark whining on top of him as he's nearing. They are so close. So-so close.  
  
The bedroom door opens so suddenly it starless Yukhei and he jolts up, stills. Mark whines and turns around, joins him as he stares at the alphas.  
  
"You two." Johnny starts.  
"Sleep with each other?" Taeyong finishes.  
  
Their eyes are dark as they stare at their omegas, take in the sight and Yukhei shudders. Mark whines, moves his hips and Yukhei chokes back a moan. "N-no-wait-Mark. We jus-"  
  
The alphas walk in and Johnny has this look on his face, a look Yukhei has already grown used to. "No-alpha-wait."  
  
Taeyong wraps his arms around Mark and pulls him off Yukhei in lieu of pressing his back to the alpha's front. Mark whines, but Taeyong smiles, kisses his neck. "We wanted to come home and shower you in love and kisses, but here you are being naughty. Playing without us? That isn't fair."  
  
Johnny grabs one of Yukhei's ankles and yanks him down the bed. The large omega whines out as he looks at him. Johnny arches a brow at him and smirks. "I thought you were a good boy pretty?"  
  
Yukhei's breath catches, before he stutters out. "I-I am. I am Alpha."  
  
"Are you though?"  
  
  
  
Mark whines high in his throat when Taeyong pulls out again. "Please!" He begs. "I just wanna cum. Alpha please let me cum!" He sobs, clings to Taeyong. He tries to grind his hips up, get any form of friction on his neglected cock, but the head alpha has his hands pinned to the bed with one of his own, the other pressing Mark's hips into the mattress. "Alpha!"  
  
Taeyong chuckles as he looks over at Johnny and Yukhei right besides them. A loud slap resonates through the room and Yukhei whines.  
  
"You're good?" Johnny asks again, hips thrusting forward into Yukhei. One of the large omega's hands is wrapped around Mark's arm, the other clutching the pillow as he moans. "Answer me Yukhei."  
  
"I-I am. I'm good. I'm go-" Yukhei moans, shakes.  
  
"But look at the mess you made Hei. Look at how many times you've cum." There is another slap, loud and sharp, Johnny's hand connecting to the red skin of Yukhei's ass.  
  
"I'm good. I'm a good omeg-" he moans out when Johnny slaps him again.  
  
"You say that but you clench every time I slap you baby. That means your bad."  
  
"I'm not. I'm not."  
  
"Ever since that time you keep saying you're good. Are you shy baby? Come on show me that slut." Another slap. Yukhei cries out.  
  
"No-no I'm good!" He hiccups.  
  
Mark sobs next to him. "C-close. So close. Alpha please. I promise I won't do it anymore. I promise." Taeyong stops and Mark trashes, shakes. His cock is red and throbs against the skin of his stomach.  
  
"Do you like watching Yukhei cum? I bet you wish you could too huh?" Mark _cries_ , cheeks blotchy and eyes swollen. "Yuk-Yukhei." Mark whines and Yukhei looks at him, shakes his head.  
  
"I'm so-" He's cut off when Johnny slaps him again. Jolts up and his eyes glaze over, grip tightening around Mark's arm.  
  
"Eyes on me Markie." Taeyong whispers as he slips in again and Mark squeezes his eyes shut as he moans, he's so sensitive, so on edge. God if he could just cum.

He doesn’t know how long they’ve been like this. How long the alphas have been punishing them. Mark’s stomach constricts painfully as Taeyong thrusts in, purposely avoids his prostate. He sniffles and turns his head to Yukhei, the large omega seems worse off, has cum over five times. Mark isn’t one hundred percent sure. Yukhei is shaking, clutching to him and his eyes are glassy now, trail over the ceiling as small pants escape his lips and he blabbers out that he’s good.

Something stirs inside Mark, something different. His brows furrow as he stares at his omega mate, somehow feels something unravel in him. “Yuk-hei?”  
  
"You're not good Yukhei. You're such slut!"  
Mark hears the words ring in his ears as Taeyong thrusts into him. Yukhei stares at him with glassy eyes and Mark sees his lips form his name. “Ma-“ A millisecond later Johnny’s hand connects to Yukhei’s cheek again and Mark arches up as a shock so hard runs through him, vision going white and stars exploding in front of his eyes.

He shouts as he cums harder than he ever has and in the far corner of his mind, somewhere very far away he hears Yukhei scream and growl.  
  
Then comes the wave, crashes down on them so hard both Taeyong and Johnny still, while Mark comes again, spills a second time and shakes. He looks up at Taeyong and sees the alpha’s eyes dilate before they dart to Yukhei.  
  
Mark whines, shucks as wave after wave surges over him, but Taeyong is still, stares in silence. Mark’s eyes trail to Yukhei and Johnny and he finds the alpha grinding forward vigorously, the bed shakes at his thrusts, Yukhei is dragging his nails over the skin of Johnny’s back, claws at him and Mark sees the marks form as he pulls the alpha closer. Closer, _closer._

Mark is fading, consciousness slipping, he still hears Yukhei’s growls and screams somewhere very far away. " _I'm a whore! A fucking slut! Breed me alpha. Breed me!!”_ He screams and the last thing Mark registers is Johnny collapsing on top of Yukhei. The omega’s attention shifting to the head alpha immediately and Taeyong stares at Yukhei like he’s about to kill.

  
Taeyong has never heard his wolf howl before, has never felt like he couldn’t control his instincts, but right now as he watches Yukhei. He’s hyper aware of everything. His growing knot. The potent smell of lavender. The loud growls erupting from Yukhei as he tries to push an unconscious Johnny off his frame. The feral look in Yukhei’s eyes and the way his mouth starts watering with each wave of emotion Yukhei sends his way. Strong, sure, _feral_.

“Yukhei?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. The omega growled out at him and he growled back, loud and commanding. His lips curled open and he stared Yukhei down. The omega’s eyes narrowed and his lips curled into a smile. His pupils an inky black as he let out a bark, smiled seductively and Taeyong’s senses halted to a stop. The omega’s eyes trailed over him and Taeyong could feel _everything_.

Taeyong surged forward and licked into Yukhei’s mouth, the omega reacting immediately. He tried to get him closer, pulled at his shoulder.

“Alpha.” He growled out. “Want you. Want you.”

Taeyong, pushed Johnny out of the way, a little rougher than he’d wanted to, but his mind drops it the moment Yukhei wraps his hands around him. The head alpha preens, body shakes as he scents the omega, smothers his face into his neck and ruts down.

Yukhei whines when their cocks brush together. “Please, he begs. Fuck me alpha. Fuck me.”

He’s so desperate his feral nature simmering down into need and Taeyong’s whole skin crawls at the shift. He wonders what other emotions Yukhei hold, nips at the omega’s neck as he guides himself inside and Oh it’s _heaven_.

Yukhei bodily shudders and wraps his legs around Taeyong when the alpha starts moving, breaths heavily the deeper he thrusts, the harder he pushes. He keens and moans out shamelessly, claws at Taeyong’s back, down, down until he helps the alpha, guides his hips in as he moves up in time with his thrusts.  
  
"Is that good?" The head alpha asks, growls, hips moving forward with abandon, bed shaking and creaking even with all of them on it.  
  
"So good." Yukhei moans, pulls Taeyong closer, kisses, sucks and bites bruises down the strong neck. “Oh alpha-Taeyong-Oh Taeyong. Oh Tae-“ he moans and Taeyong wraps his hands around Yukhei’s neck. The omega’s large hands are clawing at his lower back so Taeyong sinks his own into Yukhei’s hair, pulls at it and kisses him hungrily.

  
"Show me. Show alpha how good he makes you feel." Taeyong growls and Yukhei's mouth falls open. Taeyong grins like a madman. "Yes baby. Just like that." He growls as he fucks Yukhei hard and fast. "I want to feel _everything_."  
  
Yukhei moans out at the sensation of Taeyong's emotions, head falling back as he feels them flow through him. He feels Taeyong, mind and soul, moans his name continuously as his eyes roll back. It's _ecstasy_.

Taeyong praises him endlessly, kisses him senseless and drives forward continuously as he loses himself in Yukhei. The omega begs for more and Taeyong gives it to him, makes him spill even though Yukhei can’t anymore. Still Yukhei begs, begs until the alpha loses it and grinds against him roughly, growls out and sinks his teeth in Yukhei’s flesh again. Yukhei is delirious when Taeyong finally spills into him, pumps him full of so much cum it spills past his knot.

“You’re amazing Taeyong breaths against his ears, licks at the new mark on Yukhei’s shoulder.” It’s the last thing he hears before he slips into darkness.  
  
  


  
He wakes to kisses. Rapid butterfly kisses pressed to his face and then to his lips. Again and again and again and again until he opens his eyes slowly. His body is sore and by the large warmth again his back he knows Johnny is still asleep, arm draped over his middle.  
  
Taeyong stares at him, eyes wide and bright. "Good morning." He smiles and Yukhei blinks slowly. "I love you." The alpha smiles excitedly and Yukhei watches him crawl over him to Johnny to kiss the alpha's face until he grunts awake.  
  
"I love you." Taeyong smiles at a slightly confused Johnny and then he crawls _back_ over to do the same to Mark.  
  
Mark whines and pushes him away, but Taeyong giggles, continues to litter his face with kisses until he wakes with an annoyed grumble.  
  
"I love you." Taeyong says again, smile bright and Mark's brows furrow.  
  
"I love you all so so so so much!" He yells and all of them look at him like he's crazy. The head alpha giggles again and rolls out of bed, lands on his feet before he stretches for all of them to see, lithe frame lean and strong. Hickies are littered down the side of his neck and Yukhei blushes furiously.  
  
"Taeyong?" He whispers and the alpha looks at him, eyes warm as he smiles.  
  
"Are you ok-" he stops mid sentence when he feels it, the warmth spreading through his body and he looks at the alpha in awe. Taeyong walks out of the room then and none of them questioned his behavior anymore.  
  


  
\-----

  
Yukhei purrs and snuggles into the soft hair in front of him, inhales Rosemary and blinks his eyes open slowly. Mark is nestled in his arms, breath even as he sleeps.  
  
Yukhei turns slowly, rubs the sleep out of his eyes and yawns. Light seeps in through the curtains and he wonders what time it is, wonders if Johnny's already gone. The alpha having said that he had to go into work even though it was Saturday.  
  
"Extra snuggles then!" Mark had exclaimed, wrapping Johnny in his arms. The alpha had smiled and complied. Johnny never said no to snuggles.  
  
Yukhei pulled away from Mark and made his way to where he knew his head alpha was. The kitchen.  
  
Taeyong was sat at the table with a folded newspaper in his hand, empty plate in front of him as his eyes trailed over the news. He looked up when Yukhei mumbled a good morning.  
  
"How did you sleep?" He asked, eyes going back to the paper. Yukhei grumbled, sank to his knees next to the alpha and forces his head onto his lap. Taeyong sighed, but he said nothing, ran his fingers through Yukhei's bed hair as the omega curled his long limbs in a comfortable position on the ground.  
  
"Would be so much better if you were there when we wake up."  
  
Taeyong hummed, grabbed a piece of toast from the table and maneuvered it down to Yukhei's lips. "There is a lot I need to get done pup. The earlier I rise, the better."  
  
Yukhei nibbled at the toast, "You work too hard hyung."  
  
"Someone has to. I'd rather be sure you're all taken care of."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me pup."  
  
"You always say that alpha." Yukhei wraps his large hands around Taeyong's calf, squeezes. "It just worries me more."  
  
  
  
Yukhei is half dozing again when Mark walks in a few minutes later, kisses Taeyong on his head and rubs it in lieu of saying good morning. He also runs a hand over the head of the omega at his feet before he sinks in a chair and grabs whatever he wants from the breakfast the head alpha has prepared.  
  
"When did Johnny leave?"  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
Mark takes a sip of his coffee, a little too cold, but then again that's what he gets for sleeping in.  
  
"Are Chenle and Jisung coming by today?"  
  
"Yes, but a little later than usual since Johnny's at work." The alpha rubs over Yukhei's head. "Come on pup. You have to eat properly and I have to go work on some files."  
  
Yukhei grumbles, but he gets up slowly. Taeyong helps him into a chair and makes him a sandwich as Yukhei rests his head against his arms on the table. It's quiet, only the peeling of bread and slight jostle of utensils heard, until Mark speaks.  
  
"I've been thinking about moving in."

Yukhei blinks his eyes open in surprise and Taeyong freezes on the spot, knife hovering where he was about to smear jam on a piece of bread, mouth slightly ajar as he stares at the smaller omega. Mark places down his toast and looks up, eyes still a little sleep shot. He looks at Yukhei first and then at his Head Alpha before he asks. "Would that be okay?"  
  
  
  
Johnny is the last one to move in and by that time Mark has already settled in and grown used to the new environment. Yukhei was only able to ask because the small omega had.  
  
He loved being in Taeyong's vicinity, but again he didn't know how to ask. Sometimes he wished he had a bit of Mark's straight forwardness.  
  
Johnny (Even though he hadn't moved in yet at the time) had helped them set up the new king sized bed Taeyong got. Yukhei had fussed saying that he was fine with the old one, but Taeyong had looked up from the counter and smiled that knowing smile. Said, "You and Johnny take up a lot of space. It's not a bad thing." He added when Yukhei frowned. "I'd just rather the both of you have a good night sleep."  
  
"Also imagine all the fun we can have breaking it in." Mark inserted. Yukhei's eyes fell on Mark who was sitting at the kitchen table, an un-amused look on his face and Mark retaliated with lifting his eyebrows suggestively, moving them up and down until Yukhei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Insufferable."  
  
"I love you too bay-b!"  
  
Taeyong laughed, rubbing Yukhei's head before he continued cutting the unions.  
  
  


  
When Johnny had finally moved in, it was a bit cluttered, but none of them minded. Their nights filled with each other sprawled over the couch in numerous positions. Playing Overwatch or Smash bros. The last one ending up in heated arguments and then furious make out sessions while Yukhei looked on wide eyed. _Especially_ when it was Taeyong and Johnny.  
  
There was really just something about the alphas being at each other’s throats and then minutes later they were licking into each other’s mouths on the floor, hair disheveled and breath ragged.  
  
"This is hardly fair." Mark mumbled from his place on the couch. Yukhei hummed, looking at him from the side. He looked soft in his hoody and spectacles, play station controller snug in his hand. He looked away from their alphas and gestured to the tv. "Wanna play?"  
  
"I've never played smash."  
  
Mark smiled. "I can teach you then."  
He scampered over the couch and fell into Yukhei's lap. "Watch me."  
  
Yukhei wrapped his hands around him with a smile and grabbed the controller as well, hooked his head over Mark's shoulders as the omega explained the controls.  
  
Even when Taeyong dragged Johnny into the bedroom they snuggled close on the couch, content with Yukhei's novice skills and the moans in the background.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
The head alpha is strong, physically and mentally. _Taeyong_. Provides, protects, comforts and loves all of them unconditionally. He is always there. Not only a pillar in their relationship, but also their pack.  
  
Yukhei has always felt safe around him. _At home_. The alpha would and _will_ drop anything just to come help them. He takes extra hours both when Johnny is in rut and when he has to stay home to care for Yukhei and Mark.  
  
Yukhei has said time and time again that he works too hard, but the head alpha always smiles and tells him not to worry.  
  


  
The first thing Yukhei noticed when he stirred awake, was the woodsy smell of the forest, heavy and potent on his senses. First he had inhaled it deeply, sighed and snuggled closer to Taeyong, but then the feeling of wrongness crept in. Or well more of the fact that something wasn't right.  
  
 _Taeyong is never in bed when he wakes up._  
  
Yukhei opens his eyes and looks down at the moss of head in front of him. At first glance Taeyong would seem sound asleep, but he was curled against Yukhei, one arm around his middle.  
  
Yukhei shifts up as he realized how hot Taeyong was. He places a hand against his head and it's scorching.  
  
"Taeyong?" He questions and shakes the alpha lightly. There is no response. "Tae-"  
  
Johnny shoots up in bed so suddenly Yukhei looks back at him in surprise. The alpha's brows furrow and Mark too starts stirring, whining.  
  
"Johnny. I think something’s wrong."  
  
Johnny climbs out of bed and walks around to where Taeyong is laid, brushes his bangs from his face and places a hand to his forehead, all the while Yukhei is shaking him.  
  
"Taeyong." Johnny says, voice still sleep shot, but concerned. Something _is_ wrong. "Taeyong." He says again and Mark rises.  
  
"What's wrong?" He whines, looks over worriedly.  
  
"He's not waking up!" Yukhei screams and it kick starts a chain that makes Mark tear up immediately. "Taeyong! Alpha!" He screams as he shakes him, dread spreading in his chest.  
  
Johnny lifts Taeyong out of bed into his arms and wordlessly takes him to the shower. Yukhei and Mark on his heels. “What are you doing?” Mark asks. He bounces nervously on his legs, but trusts Johnny enough to at least try and stay calm.  
  
The large alpha opens the faucet to the max and stands under the shower with the Head Alpha in his arms, head rest in his shoulder as water rains down over them.  
  
"Taeyong." He whispers, voice strained. "Alpha-Please wake up." He rubs over his back, tightens the grip around him as he tries to control his emotions, aware of how distraught the watching omegas are.  
  
Taeyong stirs after a minute of whispers and pleas, eyes opening slowly. Both Yukhei and Mark surge forward.  
  
"Alpha." Mark whispers and the alpha's eyes trail to the both of them. Yukhei starts crying in relief and places his head against Johnny's neck, Mark squeezing in between them.  
  
"I'm sorry." They hear after a moment. It's soft, _weak_ and an enormous amount of pain surges through them.  
  
  
  
Johnny manages to convince the omegas to go to university after much bickering.  
  
"I'll stay with him." The alpha had said and his voice left no room for arguments. "Go to school."  
  
Mark had blinked back his tears furiously and stormed off, a frown etched onto his face and Yukhei had caught the look of regret in Johnny eyes when the small omega left without a word.  
  
"I'll talk to him," Yukhei whispered running a hand over the alpha's cheek. Johnny lent into the touch, held his hand close and kissed it.  
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I know John." Yukhei smiled sadly. "He knows too. We're all worried."  
  
"Be safe. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Yukhei pecked him on the lips before hurrying off, since both he and Mark where late.  
  
  
  
Johnny sighed as he sunk onto the floor, head rest against the edge of the duvet.  
  
"You should go to work." It was a weak whisper, but to Johnny it was loud and clear. He twist his head, looked at the head alpha. Taeyong was laid in bed, blanket pulled up to his nose.  
  
"I won't leave you here." It fell silent for a moment, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"So you blocked us out? After everything you said to me?"  
Johnny should be furious. "You could have died and we would have never been able to say...." Johnny calmed down his breathing and swallowed. "Alpha…"  
  
The duvet shifted, Taeyong moving under it and Johnny wordlessly climbed onto the bed and laid his head on Taeyong's stomach. "I'm sorry Johnny. I just didn't want to worry you."  
  
"And look where we are now."  
  
  


  
When Mark walks into the apartment Johnny is pulling his jacket on. The alpha looks up and frowns sadly before he says. "You're right on time. I have to head into work. I'm changing my shifts." He hooks his bag over his shoulder. "I'll be late tonight."  
  
Mark lingers at the door. "You're taking extra hours?"  
  
"I have to. The fever is linked to his rut. He'll be like this for a while."  
  
It's silent again and Johnny walks past him quietly. "Alpha." Mark says the moment Johnny grabs his hand. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to stay. I'm so worrie-"  
  
Johnny shushes him, pulls him close and Mark flushes against him. "I know. I know. It's okay. I understand." Mark huffs a sob when Johnny plants a kiss to his temple. "I have to go."  
  
Mark nods and lets him go. "Be safe," he peeps before Johnny kisses him, softly, gently. Hold his face a moment longer than usual. Then he's gone and Mark saunters to Taeyong.  
  
Yukhei finds the omega vast asleep when he gets home, snug against the alpha's frame. He walks over and stares for a moment before he runs a hand over Taeyong's head. Then he leaves to prepare dinner.  
  
It's eerily quiet in the house hold that night and many that follow afterwards. Mark cares for Taeyong and Yukhei takes care of the apartment in his absence.  
  
Taeyong sleeps most of the time and when he wakes he asks for them. Johnny however is never home when they are and Yukhei can sense how it saddens the head alpha.  
  
Johnny comes home when they are all asleep. Yukhei finds him passed out on the couch every morning.  
  
"Please come to bed," he begged as Johnny typed away at his keyboard.  
  
"I have to finish this." Johnny sighed, "Plus. Taeyong needs space and his omegas. He's better off with you two."  
  
Yukhei pouted and walked over, plopped himself on the ground and wound his hands around Johnny's leg. "Yukhei. You should go to bed."  
  
"I'm staying here tonight." He curled his head over the alpha's thigh. " _Plus_ ," he said sassily, "Mark is helping Taeyong tonight."  
  
Yukhei falls asleep like that and when Johnny finally closes his laptop he doesn't have the heart to wake him. That night he chooses to keep Yukhei to himself, carries his sleeping form to the couch and holds him close. Yukhei wakes in Johnny's arms, soft breath to his ear as the birds start chirping.  
  


  
\-----  
  


Things take a turn for the worse once Taeyong’s rut comes in.

The first few days he sleeps for more than twelve hours a day and if that isn’t already bad he heats up like a furnace.  
He starts getting restless four days into his rut, has unconscious episodes of shocks. His growls wake both Yukhei and Mark. The omegas doing everything to calm Taeyong down, but it is only when Mark cries, his head against Taeyong's that the head alpha comes to.  
  
He apologizes continuously and it only makes Mark cry more. Taeyong ends up dozing with this sad look on his face and Yukhei cradles Mark to sleep, tells him everything will be okay even if he himself is having sleepless nights.  
  
Slowly but surely both Yukhei and Mark grow on edge. It's Mark first. He's been sleeping horribly, bags under his eyes becoming visible and he's eating less. Yukhei is stressed out of his mind and is thinning down.

Johnny too is at his wits end. The omega's whining and asking for his attention when he's dead tired. It ends in both Yukhei and Mark riding him on the couch, chaste kisses as Johnny holds them close.  
  
"Please just get better." Mark whines. He's needy, so needy and tired. Yukhei has an assignment and Johnny is at work _again_.  
  
Taeyong looks at him through lid eyes as Mark places kiss after kiss against his lips. "Please get better." He whines again and he forces his tongue into the head alpha's mouth. Taeyong hums and licks backs slowly against Mark's frantic tongue. "Please."  
  
He reaches down and frees his aching cock and they both sigh when he grinds it into Taeyong's thigh. They make out sloppily, Mark grinding onto Taeyong's thigh as he tries to get off.  
"I want you." He whispers, pants, moans as he looks into Taeyong's eyes. "I want you inside me."  
  
Taeyong's chest rises and falls slowly, skin still scorching. "Mark." He whines low, shifts ever so slightly. "I want to touch you." And Mark cries again, grinds down until he cums with a sob.  
  
"I don't know if that made things better or worse." Mark whispers as he spoon feeds Taeyong. The alpha looks at him sadly and Mark forces a smile. It's supposed to be reassuring, but Mark is at the end of his rope.  
  
Next is Yukhei. He's telling Taeyong about his presentation while he runs the cool rag over his skin, baths him in bed. "They say we have to send it in two days, Dejun is finishing up the drafts." He pauses. "What's wrong?"  
  
Taeyong stares at him in silence. "Taeyong?"  
  
"You take so good care of me."  
  
Yukhei pulls the rag away. He smiles, "that's what I'm here for, well-," he grins now, "-besides getting stuffed."  
  
Taeyong's nose twitches and so does his cock. Yukhei's eyes dart down to it and he laughs out, head tilting back and eyes crinkling.  
  
"Good to know you're getting better alpha," he says seductively.  
  
"As I said before. It's because you take so good care of me." Taeyong says, eyes glazing over. Yukhei smiles.  
  
"I do. Don't I?" He runs his fingers over the alpha's stomach, down, down, wraps them around his half chub. "There are more things I can do."  
  
Yukhei is so beautiful. _Truly._ "I love you." Taeyong pants as he watches the omega suck in his entire cock, licks up the shaft hungrily and suck on the crown like a lollipop. His plush lips are soft and his mouth hot as he deep throats the alpha, cradles his balls in his hands. He watches Taeyong, a smile on his lips as the alpha comes undone, ejaculates in his mouth with a grunt and Yukhei sucks out every last drop.  
  
It continues like that for a while and at Taeyong's request Yukhei fucks Mark on top of him. Mark's pants hot against his chin as Yukhei thrusts into him.  
  
"Feel better baby." Taeyong murmurs and Mark cries, plants kisses over his chin and jaw, moans into Taeyong's mouth as he cums on Yukhei's cock.  
  
  
  
Taeyong has asked for Johnny multiple times now, but the omegas say that the alpha passes out the moment he gets home sometimes and Taeyong is always asleep when Johnny watches him in the morning. He'd tried staying awake to get a glimpse of him, but he always passed out sooner or later.  
  
All he went by were the soft creaks of the door in the middle of the night when Yukhei and Mark were vast asleep. The door would open and Taeyong would catch his silhouette. He would stand there a moment before the door would close again, a soft click in the dark room.   
  
"Johnny is free tomorrow." Mark says excitedly one evening as he feeds Taeyong. "You'll get to see him!"  
  
"Well if he isn't passed out all day." Yukhei says from where he is folding clothes on the other side of the bed. He places down one of the alpha his hoodies, large and soft. "He's been working none stop since you've been sick. He looks horrible."  
  
Mark frowns now. "He does," the omega says looking down. "He doesn't even want to snuggle."  
  
"Let him rest if he needs it." Taeyong says, he rubs a hand over Mark's thigh. He's quite happy he can at least reach out to them now. "I know he is working hard and he just doesn't want to out his problems onto us."  
  
"But that's the same as you." Mark whines.  
  
"Once I'm better. I'll scold him okay?" Taeyong says with a smile. "I'll make sure to not get sick again. Promise I'll look after you all."  
  
"You better." Yukhei says, throwing a shirt at him. It hits him straight in the face and they laugh out. The energy has slowly been returning, moods uplifting with Taeyong's recovery. Now there is only one thing left. _Johnny._  
  
Taeyong hopes that Johnny can rest up, will settle for seeing him in the afternoon when the omegas get back, but he doesn't have to because he stirs awake in the morning.  
  
At first he doesn't know why. He's been sleeping in for the past week and a half only waking up when Mark came to feed him, but something stirs him, pulls his attention.  
  
His nose twitches and he shifts a bit. The fresh scent of the sea invades his consciousness and he chases after it, nose burying in hair and arm wrapping around the warm, hard body against his side. He takes in a lung full, his wolf preening before he blinks his eyes open.  
  
Johnny is laid against him, face pressed into his chest. His long bangs obscure his face and Taeyong yawns, a smile curling onto his lips as he looks at the sleeping alpha.  
  
Taeyong doesn't dare shift, doesn't want to wake Johnny. The fact that he's in bed with Taeyong is already enough, yet the head alpha can't help lift his hand and push away the bangs. He frowns when he sees the bags under his eyes, face weary and lips slightly chapped. He runs a finger over the bottom one, feels Johnny's breath against his digits and plants a kiss to his head. He lays there in silence, runs his fingers over the alpha's back and takes in the scent he's been starved of.  
  
He doses again at some point, but wakes when Johnny starts stirring. Taeyong tilts his head down and looks at Johnny's face. He loves watching his mates wake.  
  
Mark's face is puffy in the morning, lips slightly parted before he wakes and his hair stand up in different directions, because he has the tendency to stir in his sleep. When he wakes, it's with a stretch of his body, nose scrunching up cutely before he blinks his eyes open. He sits up immediately, unlike Yukhei.  
  
Yukhei sleeps still and his eyes open slowly when he wakes. They trail around and then he shifts, stretches, just to lie there quietly. He wakes very slowly and if you force him out of bed he will dose at the kitchen table.  
  
Johnny however snuggles in his sleep. He curls and grabs onto the closest person or object. He and Mark love snuggling. They have that aspect in common, but Johnny does it more often.  
  
Taeyong watches as the alpha wakes. Johnny takes a deep breath and exhales, his eyes fluttering open, the beautiful brown of them is always striking up close.  
He smiles. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." Taeyong says. "I missed you. Why didn't you come?"  
  
Johnny blinks slowly, swallows before he closes his eyes again. "I've been so tired. I _am_ tired. Sorry."  
  
Taeyong hums sadly.  
  
"How do you do it?" Johnny breaths, his eyes are still closed as he speaks. "How do you care for us so well? I'm exhausted."  
  
"You have extra hours and I'm sick. I'm impressed you're still holding on. It just shows how much stronger you are than me alpha."  
  
"I'm not holding on." Johnny says, "I'm falling apart. I'm stressed beyond compare."  
  
Taeyong hums again, brings an arm up and pets his head. "You did good," he whispers and Johnny's eyes open, lock with Taeyong's.  
  
Taeyong tilts his head slightly and he senses the need for comfort roll off of Johnny. He smiles when the alpha inches forward, pushes himself off the bed and locks his lips with Taeyong's.  
  
He starts off slow, savors the kiss and Taeyong is grateful for he's missed his big alpha. Then he pushes forward, hands coming up to hold onto Taeyong's head to lick into his mouth.  
  
Taeyong sucks on it sloppily, body still on only a smidge of his usual strength. The kisses are sensual but hard. Only Johnny can kiss like this. Johnny crawls onto him, straddles him, large frame over him as he starts to kiss Taeyong harder.  
  
His scent spikes and Taeyong can smell the underlying stress, the need for relieve. It's not ideal. Taeyong is still sick, but Johnny isn't holding back, kisses demanding as he starts grinding down.  
  
Taeyong can feel Johnny's erection growing and his hands find weak purchase on the alpha's clothes. Johnny's breath is heavy, hot against his face when he asks. "Alpha... can I?"  
  
And Taeyong can see the arousal in his eyes, can smell the heady pheromones. He knows what Johnny wants and he's weak to his desperate mate. Nods and takes the onslaught of the alpha's renewed vigor.  
  
Has Taeyong mentioned how Johnny makes him fall in love without doing anything? The alpha's presence alone is enough to warm up the head alpha's heart. All Johnny has to do is smile and Taeyong crumbles at his feet, sends him spiraling into his emotions, because he can hear Johnny so clearly. Feel him so clearly. Because of this Johnny's actions have lasting repercussions.  
  
Like right now as Johnny has three fingers inside his pretty asshole, works himself open with his large digits.  
  
Taeyong is salivating from his place on the bed. His illness is both a gift and a curse right now. He wants to touch Johnny, wants to run his fingers over his fine muscles and pin him down, ruin him, but he's unable to move.  
  
And Johnny. _God_ Johnny is getting a kick out of this. Taeyong growls lowly as he feels the pits of the alpha's desire, feels that coiling arousal that runs through Johnny, because his head alpha is watching him finger himself open. His hole is messy with lube and he's panting as he pumps them in and out.  
  
Taeyong gnaws at his lips, eyes dark as he watches them go in and out, his breath hard and cock even harder. Johnny hasn't touched him ever since he starting prepping himself and Taeyong might kill a man.  
  
Johnny chuckles lowly and Taeyong's eyes shoot up. The alpha smirks and he doesn't have to say anything, because the head alpha _knows_ , can sense it.  
  
 _Do I look pretty enough for you? Strong enough for you alpha? Do you want to touch me?_ Johnny's eyes are searing with lust.  
  
"Johnny." Taeyong growls. "Stop it."  
  
The smirk on Johnny's face grows. "But do you want me to?" He growls back. "Do you really want me to stop alpha?" He inserts a fourth finger, tilts his head back on a groan and Taeyong curses as he runs his eyes down the line of Johnny's neck, claim mark stark against his skin. Taeyong wants to renew it.  
  
Johnny laughs out, it's breathy. "Sorry," he apologizes, fingers slipping out of him and hole clenching around nothing, "but I'm afraid today, I'll be using you."  
  
Taeyong sucks in a breath at the words, at what they mean and his brain already starts spiraling when Johnny crawls over like a predator. Large and looming and today Taeyong is his prey.  
  
"I need this." The alpha says as he pulls down Taeyong's shorts. The head alpha's cock springs free and he suppresses his groans when Johnny grabs onto it and strokes it, once, twice, three times. "You say I did good. So I can take this right?" Taeyong's cock twitches. "No... I _am_ taking it."  
  
Taeyong curses again when Johnny grabs his aching shaft and guides him inside. It's hot and slick and Johnny opens up so well, moans lowly as he inches down. Taeyong is going to bloody murder someone. "Why are you so fucking hot. _God."_ He moans at the scorching fire around his cock. His hands rest on Johnny's hips, not enough power to pull him down faster or to stop him at all. He's completely at the alpha's mercy.  
  
Johnny hums when he's fully seated, runs his lube free hand through his hair and it falls back, cascades his face as he looks down at Taeyong with that pretty smile of his.  
  
He's so big and beautiful and Taeyong is so in love. He's so fucking whipped, mind going a mile a minute as his senses overload with all his different emotions.  
  
Johnny rocks his hips forward and sighs, pushes a groan from Taeyong as he places his large hands on the head alpha's chest for support, presses down and Taeyong can feel his force, his power.  
  
Johnny wastes no time, builds a steady rhythm until he's moaning lowly, fucking himself onto Taeyong and the head alpha is breathing heavily, chest constricting as he watches Johnny's hips move forward so beautifully, his massive cock hard against his stomach, precum smearing into his skin.  
  
He moans lowly and feels himself throb inside Johnny's tight heat. "God I've missed you."  
  
Johnny laughs and Taeyong can hear the timbre of his growl. It's sexy. "You've missed me?"  
  
Taeyong nods, mind clouding over, Johnny's hips working against him sensually. It's been so long since he's felt his insides. _Fuck._  
  
Johnny bites his lip as he looks down at Taeyong, the head alpha's brows are knit together and he suppresses his moans as he tries to focus. Then Johnny is speeding up, hips moving back harder and he moans out.  
  
Taeyong's eyes fly open and a strained groan comes from his throat. "Ah-w-wait John-," but Johnny speeds up more. "I've missed you too alpha." He moans, "So much. So much."  
  
"Fuck. Fuck. Wa-" Taeyong curses as he feels his knot inflate rapidly.  
  
Johnny whines, actually whines so high and needy it surprises Taeyong. He has a second, Johnny stopping and pulling his legs up to hunch on the bed. It creeks at his weight and Taeyong looks at him wide eyed. "Johnny wha-"  
  
His own moan cuts him off when Johnny drops on him so hard he sinks down a bit. "Fuck!" He curses and Johnny repeats the action, grabs onto Taeyong's shoulders and fucks himself down in earnest.  
  
"I've been thinking about you every night." Johnny moans, grips Taeyong's shoulder like a vice. "I've been so worried, so horny for you." He moans, head tilting back and Taeyong is spiraling, because Johnny.  
  
From this angle Taeyong can see how his cock slides into Johnny, smooth slick as he crashes his ass down onto him, knot catching at his rim. His cock, erect and an angry red, slaps against his stomach with every rough motion of his body, smacks against his abs loudly, knot swollen and the way Johnny looks at him, hold him down with his strong arms is going to Taeyong's head.  
  
Johnny moans out at Taeyong's spiraling emotions. "Yes! Yes! You feel so good alpha!” and it's Taeyong's turn to tilt his head back, grit his teeth before he moans out in ecstasy. His hands are somewhere on Johnny's back, clawing lightly, kneading the skin and his toes are starting to curl.  
  
"Holy shit. Johnny fuck!" He moans out and Johnny growls in return. His grip tightens painfully on Taeyong's shoulder and he yanks him up. "Look at me!" He demands, _growls_ and Taeyong pants so hard it hurts. "Look at me take your knot alpha!" Johnny growls and he grinds down with so much power Taeyong moans, mouth falling open as he watched Johnny grind onto him, knot sinking in deeper and deeper. Both of them moan out when it slips in fully and Taeyong groans out, trashes a bit as Johnny starts to jerk himself off. Stares at Taeyong so hungrily the head alpha whines out.  
  
"Alpha."  
  
Johnny is jerking off to the look on Taeyong's face and that sends so many shocks up Taeyong's spine his eyes roll to the back of his head. Then Johnny cums with a grunt, spills over Taeyong and his hand. The larger alpha clenches and whines and that in turns causes Taeyong to hiss out loudly before he spills into Johnny, shakes under him. Johnny grinds onto him with short pants of his own, rides out his orgasm as he's filled, his own cum trickling off the head alpha's chest.  
  
Taeyong feels the pride and satisfaction, the happiness that bubbles from within Johnny, but he's too fucked out to react, eyes glassy and mind hazy as the remaining waves of emotions run through him.   
  
He lets out a sound, something close to groans and moans but far too subtle for it to be any of the two. He stares at the ceiling and vaguely registers kisses being placed to his jaw. His cheeks his temple, his lips, a hand through his hair, but he passes out soon after.

  
  
When he wakes again, groggy and lightheaded, Johnny is still on his lap, stares down at him with a small smile playing at his lips. "Hey." He says, drawing circles onto Taeyong's stomach. He's clean, so that must mean Johnny had taken care of their mess. On closer inspection Taeyong could see the water droplets on the alpha's chest.  
  
"Hi." Taeyong says and his voice sounds wrecked. Johnny's smile widens.  
  
"Dry off properly!"  
  
A towel flies across the room and lands around Johnny's head, the alpha pulls it off a large smile on his face. It fills Taeyong with happiness.  
  
" _You_ dry me off then." Johnny says as Mark walks over.  
  
"You're not the sick one! I should kick your ass. How could you sleep with him!" Mark crawls onto the bed, small frame sinking into the sheets as he moves closer to Taeyong.  
  
"You can try." Johnny laughs and he pulls Mark by his ankle, away from where he had just planted a kiss to Taeyong's cheek. He gathers the omega in his arms and pulls him close, peppers kisses everywhere.  
  
Mark groans out. "Let me go! I don't want to snuggle. I'm still mad at you!"  
  
"Sounds like a _you_ problem." Johnny says and he continues to plant kisses everywhere. Taeyong smiles at his mates and is about to ask for Yukhei when the omega's deep voice sounds from the door.  
  
"You're so loud!?" He exclaims and both Johnny and Mark laugh out. Again Taeyong's chest soars. Nothing compares to seeing his mates together. _Nothing._  
  
"The beef is here." He said sinking down onto the bed with the large bag of takeout.  
  
"Ugh bless your soul pretty. I'm starving."  
  
"I don't doubt that." Mark says, dodges Johnny and crawls next to Taeyong, kisses his cheek again. "Hey baby." He whispers as Yukhei hands Johnny a box. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Amazing." Taeyong whispers and he watches Johnny brush Yukhei's bangs out of his face, kiss him. Taeyong smiles.  
  
"Taeyong." Yukhei muses as he turns to him, Johnny's face still pressed to his head, nose in his hair. Taeyong likes that Yukhei finally just calls him by his name without honorifics. "I should scold you." And sees him as an equal enough to want to scold him.  
  
The large omega smiles, "-but I know you both needed it."  
Johnny kisses his cheek again and finally pulls away, crosses his legs and digs into his food. He looks happy. That makes Taeyong happy. He smiles at the head alpha and Taeyong smiles back, before Mark is holding a small piece of beef before his mouth. Taeyong chomps down on it, chews.  
  
"Why are you all eating on the bed."  
  
"Shhh." Mark shushes him dramatically. "You had sex-"  
  
"Without us." Yukhei inserts from the other side of Taeyong where he had sat down, chopsticks in hand. Mark nods, eyes round and chopsticks up for emphasis.  
  
"While you are sick. You have no rights right now." He grabs a piece of broccoli and holds it in front of the head alpha's face. Taeyong looks up at him with a. _'That doesn't change anything'_ face to which Mark just says. "None!"  
  
Johnny chuckles when Taeyong bites down. "You came a lot."  
  
Taeyong chokes. "Johnny!!" Mark screams.  
  
Johnny laughs out, head tilt back as Yukhei tries to sit Taeyong up. Taeyong groans when he's leant against Yukhei's shoulder.  
  
"You still okay?" The large omega asks, an arms wrapping around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong looks up at all his mates. The warm feeling is still present, blooms in his chest. He smiles again.  
  
"Yeah, _perfect_." 

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah. I've actually been thinking about this a while. It's not that big of a deal. Just-" he looks at his mates. "Something I wanted to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hi :}
> 
> I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Aleekas for supporting this AU so much. You loving it made me fall in love with it more. This was just going to be a foursome Alpha Omega smut fic, but it turned into so much more. ;-;
> 
> Also thank you to you if you have read all the chapters and watched their relationship grow :)
> 
> Some points!  
> 1\. This is the final chapter. I wanted to at least give a pov from everyone and Johnny and Mark were left so.  
> 2\. This actually takes place after "A Little." The ChenJi fic for this (Empathy) AU.  
> 3\. Sorry if there are mistakes left!  
> 4\. Not that you're asking, but I will be continuing this AU with the other pairings (The rest of NCT and WayV) So if you want more sex and love and fluff then stay for those?? *flutters lashes*  
> 5\. You're open to ask me questions. @Aleekas KNOWS
> 
> Anyway! ENJOY!! V(*-*)V

Mark bites onto the sheets, his spit seeping into the fabric as he moans. His throat hurts and he's just cum, but Johnny is still thrusting in, scent heavy and assaulting as he brushes against his prostate, pushes roughly against his womb.  
  
He's blubbering past the fabric, fists clenching painfully where the alpha has his arms pressed to his lower back, forces them down so hard Mark is arching painfully. His knees have given out, legs limp and toes curling slightly every time the bed claps against the wall, every time Johnny thrusts in deeply.  
  
He feels his slick trickling down his thighs, spill out in gushes from where his ass is raised, only being held up by Johnny's cock.  
  
"Alpha-John-Johnny-Oh-Oooh-ooh-oooh," he moans.  
  
"That right baby. Moan. It feels good right? Alpha's cock feels good?"  
  
Mark shakes in his hold, moans shamelessly. "Yes, yes Johnny. Yes it feels good! Fuck me more! Fuck me harder!"  
  
Johnny growls, "Harder baby?" He lets go of Mark's hands, sinks them into the sheets before his entire weight crashes down on the omega.  
  
Mark only lets out a single grunt before Johnny's hand clasps around his neck and the alpha fucks him into the bed, nose pressed hard to Mark's ear as he growls in satisfaction. Mark's eyes role to the back of his head and his mouth falls ajar just before he starts screaming, creams himself and sobs out as Johnny fucks him within an inch of his life.  
  
  
He comes to when cold water runs down his torso. He shivers a moment and wants to get up, but the body under him shifts and then he feels the reassuring caresses on his lower-stomach.  
  
He sighs, eyes opening to the harsh light of the bathroom. His senses come to slowly. Running water, cold. The scent of his Head Alpha, calming. The sounds of Yukhei's moans, loud.  
  
"Thanks Tae," he slurs and Taeyong plants a kiss on the back of his neck, hands shifting down before his fingers slip in. The cold water runs down him as the head alpha cleans his sensitive insides. He moans lightly, but stays as still as he can.  
  
Taeyong carries him to the living room, wraps the fluffy towel tighter around him before he leaves to get him some food.  
  
Mark smiles at the alpha when he's spoon fed, rests his head against his shoulder as he dozes again.  
  
When he wakes again it's to Taeyong's whispers. Mark blinks and nods at him before he's lifted. "How is he doing?" Mark asks silently.  
  
"Not so well," Taeyong answers. "After this wave I'll take care of him and you and Yukhei can properly rest okay?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Taeyong smiles down at him. "I've slept and I've taken two days off." Mark hums in satisfaction.  
  
"Good."  
  
Taeyong lowers him gently and he turns to Johnny who is waiting at the edge of the bed, arms open to receive him.  
  
"Hey big boy." Mark smiles and Johnny smothers his neck immediately, kisses the skin with low growls. Mark sighs as the alpha pulls him closer, nibbles at his neck and when he's manhandled onto the sheets he sees Taeyong carry out Yukhei. The omega's long legs dangling as he sleeps in the Head Alpha's arms.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Uugh I feel like ass," Johnny groans as Mark rubs his fingers into the tense muscles of the alpha's shoulders.  
  
"You did good though."  
  
Johnny grabs one of his hands, turns his head to press it to his nose. "I'm sorry for being so rough. I know Yukhei loves it, but I know you have a hard time dealing with it afterwards."  
  
Mark runs his other hand through Johnny's hair. "It's okay. I know you can't really control yourself. You should really stop apologizing."  
  
Johnny is silent for a moment. "Is thank you better then?"  
Mark laughs and he feels the alpha smile against his hand. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Only a little bit."  
  
"Come here."  
  
Mark shifts, lets Johnny reposition and sinks into his lap. "Thank you." The alpha says again and Mark chuckles.  
  
"Don't let me have to tell you to stop saying that as well."  
  
They sit silently like that for a moment before Mark speaks again. "John?"  
  
Johnny doesn't respond, but Mark knows he's listening. "Why did you never acknowledge my advances?"  
  
It's quiet again and then Johnny says it so simply. "Taeyong."  
Mark pauses, looks at Johnny's neck, he's confused.  
  
"Taeyong?" He questions just as the Head Alpha walks in. Yukhei is snug on his back, Taeyong carrying him into the bedroom easily. He looks a lot better than he did a few days ago, glows now that he's gotten some sleep. Yeah, Yukhei handles Johnny's rut much better.  
  
"Yes?" Taeyong replies as he looks at them. Mark twists his head and looks at them.  
  
"Johnny says he didn't acknowledge my advances because of you."  
  
"It's because Taeyong always wanted you." Johnny says. Mark turns to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean??" He asks even more confused now. "I wanted you too! So did Yukhei!"  
  
Johnny looked up at Yukhei surprised. The head alpha's head twists back as well and the omega buried his face in Taeyong's neck, cheeks dusting. "Is that true?" Johnny asks eyes wide.  
  
"Y-yeah." Yukhei whispers and Taeyong coos, rubs his head against Yukhei's. The omega whines and Johnny shifts a bit under Mark.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asks now. "Didn't you know? I thought you could tell by how he reacted when he first met you. He had a crush on Taeyong long before that."  
  
"Maaaark!" Yukhei whines and Taeyong can't resist the urge to place Yukhei down and kiss his nose, his cheeks. "Please. I have no relationship experience. I've only ever slept with you! I had no idea they were even interested!"  
  
  
Yukhei lifts his hands in front of his face and Johnny shifts again.  
Mark smiles lightly at Yukhei and then at Johnny. "You want to smother him." He says as a fact and Johnny bites his lip.  
  
"I-," The alpha starts. "I always wanted to take care of him. He was always so sweet-," Yukhei tilts his head back from where he is now laid on the bed, eyes wide and big. His hair falls out of his face. Taeyong is scenting him, nose pressed in his neck and purring.  
"But he never wanted to go out with me. No matter how much I asked."  
  
Yukhei looked at them sadly, averted his eyes before he spoke. "Why would you want me?"  
  
Taeyong lifts himself up, stares down at Yukhei. "Baby we talked about this. You're amazing."  
  
"I know," Yukhei whispers," -but back then I didn't believe it."  
  
Mark scoots out of Johnny's lap to kiss his cheek now. "Even after all those times I told you how amazing you are."  
  
"I'm sorry." Yukhei murmurs.  
  
Johnny scoots closer too, captures Yukhei's lips immediately. "You're beautiful." He says when he pulls back and Yukhei smiles warmly at him.  
  
Taeyong stares a moment before he asks. "Mark?"  
The omega looks up, away from where he was watching Johnny press a kiss behind Yukhei's ear. "Have you-" He tilts his head. "Ever slept with someone before us?"  
  
Mark blinks and both Johnny and Yukhei look at him. His cheeks color a bit. "Uhm yeah." He looks down. "My heats--- were unbearable so I asked Jeno and Jaemin."  
  
He lowers himself onto the sheets. "They helped me as best as they could, but I stopped asking them after they mated. It felt unfair then."  
  
"So you've never actually been in a relationship?"  
  
"I have." He says, eyes still down. He frowns.  
  
"Daniel," Yukhei says quietly. Mark nods. "Why did you break up with him?" The omega asks. "You never really told me."  
  
Mark is quiet again. Then he looks up at Yukhei and says. "He didn't like that I spent so much time with you."  
  
Yukhei shifts, eyes growing. "What?? But you- You liked him so much. He-"  
  
"It doesn't matter how much I liked him Yukhei." He cut his mate off, "I won't lose you. _Ever_. I loved you, even then."  
  
Yukhei scrambles over to Mark and embraces him, snuggles him close and Mark presses his face to his chest. "You were my first Hei." And Yukhei sucks in a breath, tears welling in his eyes before he whispers.  
  
"You were my first too."  
  
Johnny and Taeyong watch in silence, a small fond smile on their faces. "At least some of us had someone. I was stuck pinning over you guys and believed I couldn't have any of you." Johnny pouted. "That's so unfair. Yukhei ignored me and Mark and Taeyong were all lovey-dovey while I watched from the side."  
  
"Me and Mark?" Taeyong questions. "Why me?" A ripple appears between his brow.  
  
"Oh. Did I never tell you?" He looks at Taeyong. "I had a crush on you ever since we met."  
  
Taeyong looks at Johnny in disbelieve. "What?"  
  
Johnny smiles sadly again. "I really liked all of you. I honestly don't know what was going on. I couldn't stop pinning over any of you, but I liked Taeyong first. I just--- alpha's aren't supposed to like alpha's. So I just-'  
  
"I've liked you since we met." Taeyong's voice is a whisper. He looks down at the sheets. "I--didn't want to--didn't think an alpha would-"  
  
"You're both idiots." Mark cut in. His head peeks past Yukhei's arms. He rolls his eyes. "Alphas."  
  
"No but!" Johnny defends himself. "You were in a relationship with Doyoung at the time too!" He looks at Taeyong. "What happened?? You were so good together--You still are-" He trails off.  
  
The omegas look at Taeyong curiously. Yukhei speaks first. "Doyoung-hyung still loves you.. So why?"  
  
Taeyong frowns.  
  
"It's okay of you don't want to talk about it," Mark says quietly, but the head alpha shakes his head.  
  
"No. It's just I still feel guilty."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The head alpha's eyes lock with each of them, face morphing with his guilt and confusion before he says, "I stopped loving him the moment I met Johnny."  
  
Johnny seems speechless and the omegas don't say anything either before Taeyong continues, "I don't know why. He's my best friend. I grew up with him. I didn't care that he was a beta, but the moment I saw Johnny everything cha-" Taeyong stops and his eyes dart up, widen. "Oh my God."  
  
His mates get on high alert, looks of confusion gracing their features. "What's wrong Tae?" Johnny asks a little concerned as the head alpha seems shocked and even more confused. The words are surprising. It stills all of them in shock and disbelieve when the he says.  
  
"I think we're fated."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"I can't believe Mark was the only reason we were connected."  
  
Said omega has his knees pulled up, arms wrapped around his legs as he sits on the couch. They've just returned home and Taeyong had called Doyoung right after.  
  
"Changmin-hyung knows what he's talking about. He taught me almost everything." Taeyong is leant against the wall, Johnny close by. Yukhei is sitting on the ground in front of Mark. He's also been quiet.  
  
"Has something like this ever happened before?" Johnny looks over at Mark and Yukhei, sinks onto the single chair. "I mean- there are four of us."  
  
"Not that I've heard of- I am just as surprised as you."  
  
"Is that why-," the alphas turn to Yukhei. He looks up from the ground and whispers. "Is that why it hurt so much that night?"  
  
Taeyong pushes himself off the wall and hunches down next to Yukhei. "I'm sorry," he says running a hand through Yukhei's hair. "That was my fault. I felt like I shouldn't tie down someone against their will. I was sure of Mark. That's why I claimed him that night, but you and Johnny-"  
  
"I felt that you know," Yukhei continues, head still down. Mark shifts on the couch and Johnny listens, though silently. "I felt it when you claimed him. I didn't know at the time, but-" he looks up "-I wanted to be claimed so badly."  
  
Johnny frown, turns his face away a bit. Yukhei looks up frightened. "No-no that's not what I meant." He scampers past Taeyong and insert himself between Johnny's legs, holds onto his shirt. "I know why you didn't. It's not your fault. Please don't feel bad alpha," he begs and Johnny cups his face.  
  
"Don't cry." He says with a wry smile. "I just-seeing you like that. I felt so-I-" he kisses Yukhei. Kisses him so gently, sinks his finger into the soft locks because that's all he feels he can do.  
  
Mark sniffles on the couch and Taeyong looks over, worry on his face. "Markie?" He questions coming up. Mark is burying his face against his knees. "Mark what's wrong?"  
  
He comes onto the couch and Mark lets himself be pulled into a hug. "What's wrong baby?"  
  
"I-I feel so bad." Mark hiccups, starts crying more and Taeyong cradles him as the two others come to join him. Comfort him as his emotions start spilling into them.  
  
"Shhh, shhh." Taeyong shushes, "It's okay."  
  
"No-no it's not. I remember feeling so shitty. I felt like such a horrible person! I cried myself to sleep because I thought I couldn't be with Yukhei. Because he wasn't enough to help me during my heats. It hurt so much and I couldn't stay with him. I-I-"  
  
Yukhei actually starts crying now, tears welling in his eyes as he presses his head to Mark's back and the omega reaches back, clings to his shirt. Johnny presses in close, sinks his nose in Yukhei's hair and scents him, tries to calm him as he starts sobbing.  
  
"And then Johnny didn't want me and I- I felt like shit and I don't know why. I was so confused-and scared. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to stay with Yukhei. I didn't want to leave him, but I wanted to mate with Taeyong, but I also wanted Johnny and I just felt like I was stuck in this constant cycle of _what is wrong with me_?? Why can't I love normally? Why can't I just pick one??"  
  
He's shrinking in on himself, disappearing between Taeyong and Yukhei as he sobs out.  
  
"And then we were all together and it felt amazing and Taeyong claimed me and I was so happy-but-but I only caused Johnny and Yukhei pain. It's my fault they had to go through that. It's my fault!" He sobs and Taeyong shushes him again. Peppers kisses over his face.  
  
"It's not." He denies and his face looks grave. Johnny's chest heaved and he lets out a shuddering breath, whines. Taeyong kisses Mark's cheek, wipes the tears that keep falling. "It's not Mark."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It is!" Mark wails, legs starting to kick and Yukhei cries out louder, clings to Mark, his sobs muffled from where he is burying his face in his back. Johnny whines again, high and distressed, presses closer, cages Yukhei in.  
  
"Mark look at me!"  
  
Mark gasps and shakes at Taeyong's stern words, looks up wide eyed at the head alpha. Tears are still falling and every new one breaks Taeyong's heart. Yukhei peaks up as well, along with Johnny that looks over his head.  
  
His face softens, saddens before he whispers. "It's not your fault." He closes his eyes and his head lowers, presses against Mark's. He can feel him shaking. "You're amazing. All of you are. None of us knew. All of us suffered. Please Mark. It's not your fault."  
  
It's silent for a moment and Taeyong can feel his heart beat slowing, can feel their emotions flowing, guilt, anger, _sorrow_.  
  
"I'm so happy. To be mated to all of you. Please-" His voice breaks and Mark sniffles again, chest heaving, "-please don't ever blame yourselves, please don't ever be sad. Please let me protect you. Please let me be your strength."  
  
Mark sobs out again, pulls at Taeyong's shirt and twist his face into his chest. "Alpha." He sobs. "I'm sorry-I'm so sorry-" Taeyong litters his head with kisses. Yukhei and Johnny do the same. The omega presses his nose in his back and rubs side to side while Johnny joins the head alpha in littering kisses on his head.  
  
They stay like that for hours and when Mark finally calms down, him and Yukhei dozing into deep sleep the alphas carry them to the room. They are snuggled together when Johnny pulls Taeyong into his arms in the kitchen, buries his face in Taeyong neck and sways silently.  
  
"I love you," he whispers. "I love you Taeyong." And the head alpha shrinks in his hold, sobs quietly in his alpha's arms.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
The next few days are quite emotional for all of them. Especially Mark. He requests to be held by everyone and also asks if they can go to bed together.  
  
Taeyong agrees even though it shifts his schedule a bit. He will move mountains to see Mark smile and smile he does. Laughs out when Johnny tosses him in the air. He was sat on the couch, bundled in some blankets and watching a show when the alpha had found him.  
  
"And Markie flies!" His voice comes through the halls of their apartment, Mark squealing as he's caught and tosses up again.  
  
"Johnny! Stop! Hahaha Stop it!" He laughs and both Yukhei and Taeyong smile when the duo is snuggled up together on the couch.  
Yukhei chooses to fall asleep with his head in Taeyong's lap, habit by now as the head alpha works at the kitchen table. He runs his fingers through the soft locks until he has to carry Yukhei's sleeping form to their room.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark has been feeling under the weather all morning. Even after Yukhei scented him before they had to part ways for class. He feels horrible. His back hurts and his eyes sting a bit as he walks down the sidewalk to his favorite food stand. He was thinking maybe a watermelon-slush would make him feel better. Take the edge off and help him relax.  
  
He's rounding the corner when the first wave starts. He gets lightheaded for a moment and stops, presses a hand to his temple, but when he tries to take another step his abdomen constricts painfully and he yelps. His eyes shoot open in shock as he stares down at himself, eyes darting around in a frenzy.  
  
 _He's early._  
  
He bites his lip and suppresses his tears when the pain spread faster than usual, the feeling as if he's being stabbed punches another yelp out if him and he whimpers, cries as he shuffles to the nearest wall, places his hand against it and tries to calm his breathing that is rapidly turning into pants.  
  
He's early. He's going into heat in the middle of the street and it's coming in faster than a wild fire spreading due to a slight breeze.  
He reaches into his pocket and shakily dials a number, lift his phone to his face and nearly sobs out in relieve when the line connects almost immediately.  
  
"Mark?" The Head Alpha's voice comes, calm, reassuring and it makes Mark keen a bit.  
  
"A-alpha," he slurs, he can't see it but he can feel the shift in Taeyong through the phone.  
  
"Mark. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asks, voice alert.  
  
"I'm-my--," Mark swallows, whines.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"It's e-early," he pants, "m-my heat." There is rustling and he can hear the studio chair roll back when Taeyong asks.  
  
"Where are you?" Mark stutters out the address as he suppresses his whines more. "Stay right there. I'm coming."  
  
Mark nods even though Taeyong can't see him, presses hard against the brick wall to keep himself up after the call has ended.  
  
He's been trying to control his breath, clench so not a lot of slick comes out when someone steps to him. It's been ten minutes and he's only been getting worse, tears already streaming down his face.  
  
He looks up hoping it's his alpha, but only then does he realize he doesn't recognize this scent. It's an alpha and through his hazy sight he can't really distinguish a face.  
  
"Mark." The voice comes and the omega's eyes widen. "It's been a while. You still look good."  
  
Mark shuffles on his feet a bit. "Y-you-," he stutters out.

  
"What's wrong omega?" The alpha sneers. "Is that asshole Johnny not around this time? Too bad huh and you smell so nice today. Maybe now I have a chance?"  
  
Mark groans as he tries to move away, but the alpha plants a hand next to his head and Mark's body screams in protest, cramps and shocks wreaking his frame, denying him already, but causing Mark so much pain in the process he slips down the wall a bit.  
  
"Such a bitch in heat." The alpha says and his hand wraps around one of Mark's wrists, pulls him forward. Mark lands against his chest and he groans again, fat tears springing into his eyes as he whimpers.  
  
"Don't t-touch me p-please. It hu-hurts."  
  
"All the better for me to help you right?" The alpha grins, but Mark is trying and failing to push him away, is being carried along as he walks. Then a shock gets sent up his spine and he shuffles, grabs the air.  
  
"A-alpha! Alpha!" He screams out and the alpha laughs.  
  
"Already want my cock. All of you are the same." Mark's head turns, vision blurry as he looks for the scent, reaches for it. "I'll take care of you don't wo-"  
  
He's cut off by a loud crack and Mark is yanked from his grasp. The omega whimpers loudly now. "Alpha-alpha." He whines as he ruts forward, buries his face in Taeyong's neck, heat spiraling out of control now.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Taeyong growls at the alpha on the ground and Mark whines in his hold. "Mark doesn't want you!"  
  
The alpha scowls, hand dropping where he was holding his face and revealing the blood that is starting to trickle from his nose. "Lee Taeyong."  
  
Taeyong wraps an arm around Mark's middle and the omega whines again, pants, shakes. "It's always one of you fucks."  
  
"Don't fucking touch my omegas." Taeyong growls and Mark starts peppering kissed to his neck at the spike in his scent, heavy and territorial. The alpha scrambles back a bit, eyes furious as he stares at the couple. "I'll fucking kill you next time. Trust me-" He threatens through grit teeth, fangs on display and eyes dilating to an inky black. "Johnny will be the least of your worries."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark doesn't know why Taeyong is being so rough, but right now his cloudy brain is only focused on the way the head alpha's girth is grazing his walls. The way his fingers are holding onto Mark's hair like a vice and the other are sinking into the skin of his hip as he grinds into the omega with fervor. He's panting into Mark's ear and Mark moans out as he pushes his hips down onto Taeyong, mouth falling open and begging him for more.  
  
He's gripping onto leather. It's the back seat chairs his brain supplies, but Mark doesn't care, scrapes his fingers along the fabric as Taeyong fucks up into him. It's good. _So good_. "Please." He begs, "fuck me more alpha. Fuck me more."  
  
He sucks hickies onto Taeyong's neck, moans into the sweaty skin that's peeking from behind his work clothes. He can't be bothered to pull off his own shirt, his jacket. He just wants to be fucked. Fucked so bad and he keens when his alpha licks his ear, bites it. The smacking is loud, the car shaking as his slick gushes out. "Yes." He moans, whining his body down. "Oh fuck yes. Fuck me just like that alpha!"  
  
  
When he wakes next, Johnny is planting kisses down his stomach, sucking the skin between his teeth. His large hands knead his sides and Mark whines, loud and needy, spreads his legs and Johnny chuckles, plants more kisses over his skin.  
  
This time his hands are sunk in the alpha's hair, grip and yank as he's shoved up the bed, moans shamelessly as the headboards smacks and still he begs, moans, "Harder! Harder!" And he feels Johnny's grip tighten on the back of his knees before he thrust in roughly, rubs against his womb. Mark wails in delight, grips the strand tighter and watches as Johnny sinks into him, bulges his stomach. "Fuck-fuck yes! Yes baby breed me! Stuff me alpha!! Stuff me-FUCK!"  
  
  
  
Mark sighs as Yukhei kisses his cheek. "Just a little more." His heavy voice comes as he thrusts in. "Just a little more. Alphas will be home soon."  
  
Mark captures his lips, licks into his mouth and Yukhei licks back. Their arms tangle around each other, Yukhei's around Mark's back and Mark in turn wraps his around his neck, locks his legs around Yukhei's hips. They grind against each other, move in sync as they kiss and fuck. Mark's body scorching, his insides churning as he pulls Yukhei closer, moans into their filthy kiss.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Taeyong's fingers are calming, rub circles into his back as his head is rest against the head alpha's chest. He's exhausted, eyes droopy and throat sore. His body feels heavy and he knows that tomorrow that too will be sore.  
  
"Where are they?" He asks and his voice is hoarse, a whisper.  
  
"Do you want me to call them?" Taeyong asks instead of answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mark doesn't move when Taeyong's chest heaves and he shouts, calls the others. He hears the bedroom door open and feels the bed dip before Johnny comes into his line of vision.  
  
"Hey." He starts, "you back?"  
  
Mark nods lightly and he sees Yukhei sinks onto the edge of the bed, smiles warmly. Mark’s eyes move around slowly before he asks. "Snuggle?"  
  
The three shift quietly. Taeyong laying Mark down in the sheets next to him before he presses his head close. Johnny does the same on the other side and Mark slowly wraps his hands around Yukhei's head when the omega lies down between his legs, rests his head on Mark's chest.  
  
He dozes off soon after, breath even and surrounded by his mates.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"I never thought I'd see you like this."  
  
"Like what?" Johnny asks taking a sip from his coffee. He looks at Jaehyun from the side.  
  
"Settled down."  
  
"You're settled too Jae."  
  
"Yes but I didn't think you'd settle so quick after me." Jaehyun takes a bite from his hotdog, chews as he's lost in thought. "You always seemed like a playboy."  
  
"I have liked all of them for a long time." Johnny begins, he looks at his cup. "I tried finding someone else, but it always ended in one night stands "  
  
"When you say it like that. It sounds kind of sad."  
  
Johnny looks up, smiles sadly. "That's because it was."  
  
  
It's late when he opens the front door, he can hear the tv humming, blue light flickering into the hall. He locks the door and walks in quietly. When he peeks around the corner Mark is on the couch, head tilt against the armrest as he sleeps. His teeth peak out slightly and Johnny smiles.  
  
He toes off his shoes and walks farther in, heads towards the shower. Taeyong and Yukhei are snuggled in bed, breath even as they sleep.  
  
Mark blinks his eyes open slowly when Johnny flicks the tv off, puts down the remote and gathers him in his arms. He smiles sleepily. "Welcome home."  
  
Johnny smiles, lifts him. "I told you not to wait up."  
  
"Taeyong did too." Mark snuggles his head into the alpha's chest, "but I wanted to."  
  
Johnny slowly makes his way to the bedroom, Mark is silent in his arms, but Johnny knows he's awake. He's grateful. Mark snuggles into his arms when they finally enter the bed, pecks him on the lips. "Good night."  
  
"Good night baby." Johnny mumbles before he pulls the covers to his nose, buries Mark in his arms like a teddy and when he closes his eyes, nose pressed into soft hair that smells of rosemary he smiles with content.  
  
  


  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Johnny smiles as he pulls a soft scarf from the rack he's looking at. He wraps it around Yukhei's neck and pulls him closer with it. The omegas eyes go wide, but he steps forward, presses against Johnny.  
Johnny kisses him softly and smiles again when Yukhei blushes. "Yes I am sure. I've already taken the others out. Now it's your turn. Take anything you like."  
  
Yukhei bites his lip and Johnny laughs. He picks up a big soft baby-blue sweater and says. "How about this one? This would suit you?"  
  
Yukhei still isn't convinced, but when Johnny nudges him into a dressing room his face flushes bright red. "W-what are you doing??" He stutters, but Johnny just presses a finger to his plush lips and pushes him in gently.  
  
Yukhei cramps against the wall, the both of them far too big and too tall for such a small space, but that doesn't stop Johnny from running his hands under Yukhei's shirt, pressing a kiss under his jaw and whispering. "Take anything you like. A sweater-" he pushes said sweater into Yukhei's hands and pecks his neck. "-a hoodie-," he runs his fingers up his back and then down again, feels Yukhei shiver. "-or those shorts you've been staring at."  
  
Yukhei's breath hitches as Johnny pulls at his waistband. "Would you like those? Whatever for Yukhei?"  
  
"I-they-they just looks nice."  
  
"I bet they do. Would they look nice in here? Pushed down as you watch me fuck you in them?"  
  
Yukhei whimpers, hands clutching Johnny's shirt. "A-alpha. Johnny-"  
Johnny kisses him then, hot and passionate, licks into his mouth and sucks at his tongue until Yukhei moans.  
  
"Take anything you like." Johnny repeats as he pushes the door open, steps out. Yukhei is panting against the wall, sweater still clutched in his fingers. "If you're good, maybe alpha will rewards you."  
  
Yukhei nods fervently and Johnny gives him a smile before he shuts the door.  
  
  
  
  
"So pretty," Johnny moans as he thrusts forward into Yukhei. The omegas face contorts in bliss, mouth open and eyes rolling up as he moans out. Deep and loud. "You're so pretty Yukhei." He moans again as he drives forward. Yukhei's legs are hooked over his arms and the couch scrapes over the floor every time Johnny thrusts forward, plants his feet securely on the ground so he can fuck Yukhei as deep as he deserves.  
  
The bags are littered over the coffee table and Yukhei's nails are digging into Johnny's back.  
  
"You did so good. So good baby. Look how much we bought." He looks down and watches how his shaft easily disappears into Yukhei, how his omega twitches and hisses. "Let alpha take care of you okay? Buy you everything. Fuck you good? Yeah?" He pants.  
  
"Y-yeah." Yukhei whines, nodding slightly before Johnny kisses him, grip tightening on the back of the couch so he can plow into Yukhei. Make him scream.  
  
And Yukhei does scream, nearly sobs out when he notices the head alpha lent against the doorframe.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Taeyong is staring.  
  
Don't misunderstand. He always has. Johnny knows this. Even before he had seen it himself, Mark and Yukhei had told him. He had been thrusting into Mark in their bedroom and the omega had looked up, keened and when Johnny had followed his eyes the head alpha had been leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Johnny tilt his head slightly, yanked up Mark's head with a smile and asked. "You like it when he watches?" To which Mark had moaned, but there was something about the way Taeyong's face had shifted. How his eyes had become hooded as he stared at them.  
  
Johnny let it go in the beginning, but as the months went on it became more frequent. The head alpha blatantly staring at Johnny with his chin rest on his hand.  
  
He doesn't know if it was deliberate, but it made Johnny stare as well. Follow the head alpha with his eyes when he was performing chores or taking care of the omegas.  
  
Then the craving started and Johnny thought sharing a bed with Taeyong would help, that watching the head alpha thrust into him would sate him, but it didn't.

  
  
"You look like you want to eat him."  
  
Johnny snapped from his thoughts and looked over at Mark that was sat next to him at the kitchen table. The omega looked a bit worried. "Are you guys okay?" he whispered, eyes trailing to where Taeyong was doing the dishes. The head alpha was only wearing his sweats, his chosen sleepwear. His wide shoulder and broad back shifting slightly as he placed the plates aside.  
  
Mark looked back at him, "It feels off between you guys. Not in a bad way." He added quickly, "Just like you're avoiding something."  
  
Johnny's jaw set and he stared at Mark. The omega visibly shuddered. "I-I'm sorry." He peeped pushing back his chair.  
  
"It's fine Markie." Johnny finally said, but his voice was lower than usual, shook a bit.  
  
"I'm going to go to bed." Mark continued, he looked up at Taeyong who turned, just having finished and smiled. "I'll see you there."  
  
With that he scampered out of the kitchen to join an already sleeping Yukhei. Taeyong walked to the kitchen table, a cloth rubbing his hand. "Stop scaring him John." His voice came and Johnny looked at him, eyes trailing down over his bare torso before they flicked back up.  
  
"It was never my intension." He answers then. Taeyong lifts a brow, head tilting to the side.  
  
"You okay baby?"  
  
Johnny swallows, eyes focused on Taeyong's lithe hips. His pants are so low his boxers peek out, small scar adorning his tight stomach. Taeyong doesn't have abs, he doesn't need them, Johnny thinks. He looks amazing the way he is.  
  
"I'm fine," he says then, gets up to stop his growing erection. It's a week night, neither of them can afford it now. "Long day. I'll head to bed too."  
  
Taeyong is about to say something, like he knows Johnny is lying, but the muscles in his cheeks pull when Johnny removes his shirt and walks out.  
  
  
The encounters only get tenser from then on, from Johnny running his hand under Taeyong's shirt while they watch tv to him snuggling the alpha more. These are usual, but Johnny never really did it with Taeyong as much.  
  
The tension becomes tangible the day Johnny comes home from work agitated and the omegas aren't home at the time. Usually he and Taeyong would start to bicker as they do on days like these, but today Johnny rests his head on the head alpha's shoulder as he's cooking.  
  
"You okay?" Taeyong asks as the sweet aroma fills the space, but instead of answering Johnny presses his nose to Taeyong's neck, flushes close and wraps his hands around like a bear hug, runs them up Taeyong's shirt and purrs lightly.  
  
"John-I'm cooking." Taeyong smiles, tries to remove the alpha's hands, but Johnny only grips harder, growls as he starts scenting the head alpha. He's peppering soft kisses to Taeyong's neck, breath hot and heavy. "John-" he starts again, "stop." He commands and he makes to nudge him away, "just a sec. Let me just finish th-"  
  
He's cut off when Johnny starts sucking at his skin, running his hands up and down the head alpha's torso, kneading, pressing into it.  
Taeyong's brows furrow and he turns to look at Johnny. The alpha only seeks comfort from the omegas when he's like this. Johnny is trying to pull Taeyong away from the stove as gently as he can, but he seems impatient, _needy_.  
  
Arousal pools in Taeyong's stomach and he turns completely. "Needy?" He whispers and Johnny growls before he kisses him. It's sensual at first, soft until Taeyong tries to lead, as he usually does, but Johnny pushes his head back, grip tightening on Taeyong's hips.  
  
Taeyong's eyes shoot open in surprise. Johnny hasn't tried overpowering him since they started sleeping together, but he continues to push Taeyong back, maneuvers him to press against the counter as he cages him in. Taeyong tries to push back once more, curious, _delighted_ and he gasps when Johnny shoves him over the counter, growls into the kiss. It makes something unravel in Taeyong, something he hasn't been giving much attention and he's flushing to the alpha, eyes falling shut again. His body falling pliant, subm-  
  
"I'm home!" Comes Mark's voice through the halls of the house and Johnny freezes, eyes opening. Taeyong looks at him through hooded eyes and the alpha pulls back, apologizes.  
  
Taeyong doesn't want him to go. Watches Mark walk in with a smile and then ask if everything is okay. Taeyong nods. "Just making...dinner."  
  
Mark's nose scrunched and he looks at Johnny. The alpha gives him a look and Mark smiles again. Taeyong swallows, "Just be done by the time dinner is ready."  
  
  
  
Yukhei asks Johnny the same thing.  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
Johnny hums from where his face is buried in the omega's neck. "Yeah."  
  
Yukhei shifts then, pulls away. "Johnny." Johnny looks at him. "Do you want to fuck Taeyong?"  
  
Johnny smiles. "We usually sleep with each other Yukhei. That norm-"  
  
"No." Yukhei cuts him off. The omega cups his face and leans in before he speaks again. "Alpha. Do you want to fuck the head alpha?"  
  
Johnny takes in a breath, goose-bumps erupting over his skin. "Do you want him under you. Whining, growling-" Johnny's eyes dilate and Yukhei smiles before he adds. "Moaning your name," and a growl erupts from Johnny's chest. Yukhei kisses him and the alpha kisses him back hungrily. Yukhei giggles when Johnny pushes him down, moans when he thrusts into him.  
  
"Fuck him just like this okay alpha?" Yukhei moans into his ear and Johnny shudders at the words, at the implications. "Show him how much you love him."  
  
  
That in fact is a lot harder than you'd think. Johnny has wanted Taeyong for so long, he's been content with every little thing he'd been offered. So him wanted to fuck Taeyong hadn't been a big deal. He was fine with not doing it, but he wouldn't say no if the opportunity arose.  
  
He had pushed the thought to the side and was grateful Yukhei didn't pester him about it. Simply smiled and comforted him. Everything went back to normal for awhile. The tension was still there, but it was tame, contained. Well it _was_ until the head alpha decided to finally address it.  
  
  
  
Johnny is typing at his keyboard, face serious when Taeyong walks into the kitchen and drapes himself over his shoulders. He’s only wearing shorts, chest bare and Johnny grabs one of his hands, squeezes it before he continues, determined to finish this before the omegas come back from their sleep over with Dejun and Kunhang tomorrow.  
  
Taeyong hums, nudges his nose to Johnny's ear, then in his hair, then onto his neck and when the head alpha plants a soft kiss there Johnny smiles. "Tae." He murmurs as he reads over a problem.  
  
"Come to bed with me?"  
  
Johnny stills, turns, eyes confused. Taeyong hardly ever requests anything, let alone this. "Bed?"  
  
Taeyong smiles, kisses him, hands coming up to hold Johnny's head and the alpha slowly gravitates to him, turns as they kiss sloppily. "Bed." The head alpha says and he gently pulls at Johnny's hand and the alpha follows like a puppy when Taeyong drags him along.  
  
No words are spoken, usually there aren't. They are so well in tune now that Johnny can tell what Taeyong wants.  
  
The head alpha pulls him onto the bed, kisses him again and Johnny sinks down onto him, kisses him back slowly as Taeyong strips him, pulls his clothes off one by one until he is fully naked.  
  
"Will you or should I?" Johnny asks gesturing to the nearly empty bottle of lube on the nightstand.  
  
Taeyong is quiet as he reaches for it, drops it on the sheets to simply lie down under Johnny. The alpha watches him curiously and Taeyong gives him a small smile.  
  
"You know I love you right?" His fingers hook on the waistband of his shorts.  
  
"I do." Johnny answers. Taeyong hums, looks down at himself and pulls the shorts down slowly. Johnny's eyes trail down as well, watch him.  
  
"So you understand that everything I do for you has a good reason right?" Johnny's breath hitches when Taeyong's cock springs free, curves against his stomach. "I do everything because I love you and because I want to." His shorts slip past his ass and for a moment Johnny stops breathing when he notices how his thighs glister.  
  
Johnny grabs Taeyong's shorts and yanks them down faster before he looks up, eyes dilating and scent spiking. Taeyong sighs at it, growls lowly.  
  
"Did you prep??" Johnny growls and Taeyong smiles slyly.  
  
"Fuck me." He growls in return and it's all downhill from there. Johnny crashes down on him and licks into his mouth and Taeyong growls in delight, makes Johnny growl too and they starts nudging their heads, fighting for dominance.  
  
Biting, pulling as Taeyong pushes his shorts down, kick them off and locks his legs around Johnny. The alpha growls so loud at the action Taeyong keens and whines against him making Johnny in turn press onto him so hard their cocks brush, precums smearing and breath picking up with each passing second.  
  
Somewhere in the commotion of writhing bodies Taeyong manages to grab the lube, squirt some onto his hand and grab Johnny's cock. He hisses as it throbs in his grasp and Johnny already starts thrusting forward into his grip. His wolf making him salivate at the mere idea of being inside Taeyong, of fucking his head alpha.  
  
It is shown as such because he moans out when Taeyong guides him inside. The head alpha's eyes dilating, head tilting and shaking as Johnny slides in deeper and deeper, feel the tight wet heat sear around him.  
  
"H-huge." Taeyong pants, but he grabs the alpha's hips and doesn't stop until Johnny is completely sheathed inside. "John-" Taeyong growls, but Johnny shakes, face buried in Taeyong's neck and his grip on the sheets tighten.  
  
"So-so-g-good," Johnny moans and Taeyong growls slowly, coos.  
  
The head alpha's mouth falls open into a moan when Johnny moves. Hands coming up to sinks in his strands, caress. "Come on." Taeyong whispers. "Fuck me Johnny."  
  
Johnny's breath grazes against his skin as he moves, slowly at first, cautious, but they pick up when Taeyong moans lowly into his ear. Spurs him on until the alpha is sinking into him fluidly, bed creaking. Johnny litters Taeyong's neck with kisses before he curses.

"Is this how you fuck them?" Taeyong asks then. "Is this how you fuck Yukhei and Mark?" And Johnny pushes himself up, looks at Taeyong's face.  
  
"You want that? You want me to fuck you like I fuck them?"  
  
Taeyong breaths evenly as he runs a hand over Johnny's shoulder, over his neck. "Y-yeah. I want that. I want all of you."  
  
Something flickers in Johnny's eyes, arousal pooling in his gut. "Is that why you always watch me fuck them?" He suppresses a growl when Taeyong averts his eyes, blushes just a tiny bit.  
  
Johnny's thrusts pick up slightly and he lowers onto his elbows. Taeyong looks at him, eyes wide and clear. Johnny tilts his head before he whispers, "Look at me. I'll show you. Okay?"  
  
Taeyong blinks, but he nods and doesn't break their eye contact.  
  
He slips his hands around Taeyong's legs, un-tangles them and Taeyong yelps when he pushes them up. He moves his hips forward, feels himself go deeper, _deeper_ and suddenly Taeyong's brows twitch, walls clamping down.

_Found it._  
  
Johnny hums, eyes twinkling and he angles his hips properly, thrusts picking up and Taeyong's brows knit together, small pants falling from his lips. His eyes flicker.  
  
"Look at me." He says again and he whines his hips forward, starts fucking Taeyong like he means it, thrust becoming harsh and fast, pushing Taeyong up the bed.  
  
Taeyong grunts, gritting his teeth, eyes fluttering and Johnny can feel his grip tightening, his walls spasm, before Taeyong's mouth falls open and his eyes shoot up.  
  
Johnny grins a moment, before it falls, contorts with bliss and he captures his lips, kisses Taeyong hard before he starts thrusting forward frantically, moans and grunt into Taeyong's mouth, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to fuck you." Taeyong moans back, hand starting to try and find purchase on his back as the bed starts moving. "I'll fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked alpha." Johnny growls and he goes so hard Taeyong shakes and the bed starts smacking against the wall. Loud, louder, _louder_ until Johnny pushes himself up and starts fucking Taeyong without restrain, their skin slapping against each other in a filthy melody that makes Taeyong whimper and his cock push out precum from where it is neglected on his stomach, smacks up and down.  
  
The head alpha's moans come out every time the bed claps against the wall with a loud smack. Taeyong can't breath, writhes and watches how Johnny bites his lip at the sight of him clenching around his girth.  
  
Taeyong's back arches when Johnny growls, smiles as his hands clamp down on his shoulders, grip brutal as Johnny loses it completely.  
  
"Fuck-fuck-John-John-wait-Johnny-o-my-God. Oh God you're-fuck!!"  
  
"I'm what!?" Johnny growls, eyes wild as he fucks into Taeyong. His muscles straining and sweat collecting on his brow.  
  
"Ama-amazing oh-my-holy-fuck!!" He tilts his head back and Johnny watches him, laughs because Taeyong is starting to move with him. He moans and grips his head, grits his teeth as his eyes roll back.  
  
"So good Taeyong. So fucking good!" Johnny growls and Taeyong can feel his knot swelling. It makes him look down and he clenches when he sees how Johnny's girth disappears into him.  
  
"Oh God-John-Alpha," Taeyong shakes and Johnny pants, mouth falling open when Taeyong looks at him, face twisting in lust and arousal and fuck it's even better than he imagined.  
  
He can't control himself and the fact that Taeyong doesn't stop him only makes it worse. The alpha just takes it. Takes it with loud moans and Johnny just wants to hear more, _see_ more as he starts gripping onto Taeyong. Thinks about nothing but fucking him and the way he whines back onto Johnny.  
  
It's a drug, a drug he can't get enough of and he drags Taeyong over every single surface imaginable, fucks him in the shower. The head alpha's hands around his shoulders as he drops him down onto his cock. Watches Taeyong moan as the water rains over them, beg for his knot and Johnny buries it so deep in him and spills so much it leaks past Taeyong's abused rim.  
  
He fucks him against the bedroom wall when Taeyong gets up to do his chores, on the floor, in the hall. He fucks him over the counters and the kitchen table, Taeyong's nails dragging into the wood as he moans Johnny's name.  
  
And when the day finally turns, night falling again and the door unlocks welcoming Yukhei and Mark, Taeyong's face is pressed into the cushions of the couch, breath labored as he pants, Johnny growling into his hair like an animal as he fucks Taeyong past his limit.  
  
  
  
"You should really stop doing this when we're gone." Mark sulks as he feeds Taeyong a piece of bread. "God when was the last time you ate?"  
  
Taeyong's eyes are droopy, but he smiles as he nibbles on the small piece, simply answers with a slurred, "Donno."  
  
Johnny growls lowly, presses his nose to Taeyong's shoulder and the head alpha turns, wraps a hand around Johnny so the alpha can lick into his mouth.  
  
"No! No-no-no-no-BAD!" Mark scolds, smacks Johnny's shoulder and the alpha growls against Taeyong's lips. "Don't growl at me! Taeyong can not walk! Oh my God." He drops his head when they start licking into each other’s mouths again. Why did he agree to let Johnny at least snuggle him?  
  
"YUKHEI!!" He shouts annoyed and once the larger omega enters the room, hands still wet from the dishes Johnny is sucking on Taeyong's neck, adding more to the black and red spots littering his skin.  
  
Yukhei whines, "I've only been gone fifteen minutes."  
  
Mark is pulling at Johnny, who is not moving an inch. "Keep it in your pants for one day. One day I am begging you Johnny!" Taeyong moaned and Johnny growls. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING TAEYONG. GOD DAMN IT!! YUKHEI HELP MEEE!!"  
  
Yukhei scrambles over to pull Johnny away, the alpha growling in annoyance but finally sitting still when Yukhei sits on him, smacks his hand every time he tries to reach for Taeyong.  
  
Taeyong chuckles, opens his mouth for something to drink. Mark arches a brow while the head alpha swallows slowly. "Well you seem happy." Taeyong turns his head to Johnny who openly runs his eyes over the head alpha. Taeyong smiles again, bites his lip.  
  
"Ecstatic."  
  


  
\-----

  
  
"Do they seem inconsistent?" Taeyong asks as he pushes the plate to Jisung.  
  
"No. They seem pretty consistent." The young alpha answers.  
  
"Lucky," Mark pouts as he takes a bite. Yukhei rubs his back.  
  
"Watch him. It can fluctuate until he's twenty-one." Taeyong continues. Jisung nods before the head alpha continues. "And yours?"  
  
"Consistent as well," he looks down, "but heavy."  
  
Johnny hums from his place next to Taeyong. "Sorry man. I know what you're going through." Jisung frowns. Johnny gives him a sympathetic look. "I want to say it gets better, but it really doesn't." He scoops up some food. "At least we're consistent," he says before he guides the spoon into his mouth.  
  
"Don't be so upset." Yukhei starts, he moves a glass to a still frowning Jisung. "You have each other. You've had each other for a long time now. That's lucky."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Taeyong is nodding his head from side to side as he cuts some unions. His eyes are starting to sting, he bristles, growls lowly.  
  
Mark looks up from where he is sat at the table, "Alpha?"  
  
"I'm fine," Taeyong answers, though he bends over to stretch his arms out again the counter. His top lip twitches up as he suppresses another growl.  
  
"Tae, your scent is spiking." Johnny walks over from the sink, places a hand on the head alpha's lower-back. Taeyong growls again, neck starting to strain. He rolls his shoulders before he speaks, it surprises the two present because he says it with such surety.  
  
"My rut is starting."  
  
Mark sucks in a breath, has to shake his head a bit to handle the heavy scent of earth that is staring to roll off the head alpha in waves. Taeyong's ruts are always demanding and it's already having an effect on him.  
  
"Guys." Mark and Johnny turn to the entrance where a worried Yukhei appears, hand clasped to the doorframe. Taeyong turns slowly, eyes hooded and dark as he stares at Yukhei. He speaks and it comes out rougher than he means.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yukhei shrinks in on himself a bit, stutters, "I-I'm late."  
  
Taeyong growls again, turns and rubs the back of his hands in his eyes. "I need a shower." He turns then and no one stops him when he walks out, Yukhei pressing into the door frame when the alpha stops to stare up at him. There is a low growl in his chest, it makes Yukhei shiver, but Taeyong walks away, leaves his mates alone.  
  
"Should we-" Mark starts.  
  
"I don't know." Johnny answers immediately. "He's-" His eyes trail, mind lost in thought, "-early." He looks at Yukhei. "You're late?"  
  
"Yeah," Yukhei says, "It should have at least started a week ago."  
  
"Is this my fault?" Mark asks, face saddening. "Because I started early?"  
  
Johnny walks over, runs a soothing hand through Mark's soft locks. The omega leans into his touch and looks up. "If you say it like that you make it sound like it's a bad thing." He bent over to plant a soft kiss to Mark's lips. "If it's because of you. It's because we all care and that's why you have such a strong effect on us. It's not your fault. It's because we love you."  
  
"Guys." Yukhei starts for the second time. The duo looks up, smile thinking it’s because Yukhei wants attention too, but Johnny's eyes widen a bit, ears shifting back when he looks at Yukhei, takes him in. "I-I don't- feel so good."  
  
He's slumping down a bit, starting to pant. "I don't understand. I felt fine just now. What's-" He slumps down more and Johnny runs over to grab him before he collapses.  
  
"Yukhei?!"  
  
Yukhei's eyes are fogging over, trailing up, Mark is by their side immediately. He cups Yukhei's face, calls his name, “Yukhei! Yukhei!” but the omega doesn't reply, body limping out more, slumps against Johnny.  
  
"Shit, shit-Yukhei-focus on my voice. Focus on my voice! Johnny take him outside, scent him. Hurry!!" Johnny's brows furrow in confusion as he clutches Yukhei to his chest now.  
  
"What why?? What's going on??"  
  
"Taeyong's rut is forcing his heat out. He's forcing Yukhei into heat. It happened once at school. Take him outside. Try to drown out Taeyong!" Mark is pressing, shoving him towards the front door. "Taeyong!" He screams and he leaves them in search of the head alpha.  
  
Yukhei is starting to heat up, temperature rising and breath starting to pick up as Johnny carries him outside. He sits on one of the benches of the complex, gently maneuvers Yukhei in his lap before he scents him. He rubs his back and presses butterfly kisses to his skin, plants them behind his ears, nibbles at his three claim marks.  
  
True to Mark's words Yukhei comes to, eyes fluttering and hands grasping the back of Johnny's shirt, but he whimpers out in pain, buries his face in Johnny's neck and takes lung-fulls of his scent into his system, starts rutting on him. "Yukhei." Johnny asks concerned.  
  
"Alpha." Yukhei moans, plants a kiss under Johnny's ear, pants some more as his hands grip, knead. "Alpha."  
  
  
  
"Taeyong!"  
  
Mark freezes when he walks into the bathroom. The head alpha is under the shower. Has left the curtain untouched, allowing Mark full display of his naked body.  
  
Taeyong is silent as he lets the water run over his skin, eyes closed and face up. He's panting, his chest heaving as the water runs down, down, down over his cock that is large and hard against his stomach, the beginning of his swelling knot apparent.  
  
Mark stares a moment, mind numbing with the strong scent he's giving off. Only when Taeyong speaks does he snap out of it.  
  
"Why-" He turns his head, eyes opening and his lips snarl, "-are you _yelling_!" He screams out the last word and his brows furrow in fury.  
  
Mark stumbles a bit, swallows. Taeyong's eyes are dark, piercing as he stares down Mark. "I-I-" Mark stutters, he sucks in a breath. "Alpha."  
  
Taeyong's face softens a bit at the mention of his title, watches Mark inch back, runs his eyes over the omega and he growls lowly.  
  
"Alpha." Mark starts again, shakes when Taeyong's eyes lock with his. "You're-" Taeyong steps out of the shower, water splattering over tiles as he comes forward slowly. Arousal pools in Mark's stomach at the way the head alpha looks at him. He backs away, but Taeyong steps closer, grabs Mark's wrists and pulls him towards him. Mark can feel the water seep into his clothes, can feel the same rumble of growl in his chest. He shakes his head as Taeyong eyes him curiously, dangerously. "You're forcing Yukhei into heat!"  
  
Taeyong's brows furrow in confusion, then his eyes grow and they shoot at a point in the wall. "Yukhei."  
  
"Where is he?" Taeyong starts again and Mark is having a really hard time concentrating with him so close. He shakes his head again, "John-wait no. You can't-"  
  
Taeyong kisses him then, hard and fiery and Mark gasps before he moans out, slumps down in the Head Alpha's arms. "Where is he, omega?" Taeyong growls against Mark's ear. Mark whines, shakes his head. "Where?!" Taeyong asks firmer, sinks his fingers in Mark's hair and hold his head close.  
  
Mark shakes when Taeyong ruts against him, "Outside with Johnny." He lets out in a breath, "Outside-e."  
  
"Good," Taeyong coos, but it sounds dangerous and Mark whimpers. "Now go get them." He demands. "Bring them to me."  
  
He lets Mark go and the omega backs away. Taeyong gives him a small smile and Mark runs towards the door to retrieve Johnny and Yukhei.  
  
  
Yukhei is in horrible shape when Mark reaches them, nearly writhing in Johnny's hold. He's tugging at the alpha's waist band, trying to tug down his jeans while his other hand is lost up Johnny's shirt.  
  
Johnny is kissing him, but his hands have a hold of Yukhei's, are trying to guide them away, but the omega keeps whining and Johnny is already growing hard, growling lowly.  
  
It snaps Mark out of his haze and he lets out a breath. "Johnny opens his eyes, looks at him while Yukhei sucks on his tongue and Mark gives him an unsure look. The alpha closes his mouth, guides a whining Yukhei's head to his shoulder before he asks. "Mark?"  
  
Mark bites his lip. "I think we should take Yukhei inside."  
  
Johnny's eyes narrow. He wants to ask, say no, but Mark gives him a pleading look and Johnny gives in way too fast.  
  
  
Taeyong is sat on the bed when they walk in and Yukhei immediately starts trashing with his close proximity.  
Taeyong smiles when he walks to Mark, the omega shaking and shrinking when Taeyong caresses his cheek. "Good job Markie." The head alpha says. "Such a good baby."  
  
He turns to Johnny then, the alpha still holding a trashing Yukhei at bay.  
  
"Johnny." Taeyong smiles, "My alpha." Johnny's eyes narrow again, there is a rumble in his chest, but he keeps it in and Taeyong grins, runs his hands along the alpha's arms until they slowly release Yukhei. The large omega sinks against Taeyong, whines of "alpha," falling from his lips.  
  
Taeyong pets his hair, his eyes rolling up a bit when he presses his nose into Yukhei's hair and inhales. "Good," he growls, moved Yukhei along. He pauses a moment and looks back at Johnny and Mark. He licks his lips slowly and only says, "I'll deal with you later."

Mark is sinking into Johnny's grasp when Yukhei starts moaning. Neither of them knows what to expect. Mark listens absentmindedly. "It's never been this bad," he says with his head rest to the alpha's chest.  
  
"I know." Johnny's chest rumbles. It's quiet say for Yukhei's moaning and then Johnny says. "It's not your fault."  
  
Mark frowns and turns his face into Johnny's chest. "You don't have to keep repeating things."  
  
"I'll repeat them so you know."  
  
Mark looks up then and Johnny captures his lips, wraps his hands tighter around the omega to comfort him. "I don't deserve you." Mark says then.  
  
"And yet you're one of the greatest things I've been given."  
  
Mark closes his eyes then, rests his head down against the alpha's chest again. They don't speak anymore, and soon both of them slip into slumber.  
  
When Mark wakes again he's alone and he sits up quickly. The house is dark and for a moment he thinks it's silent, but then he hears Johnny moan and his stomach flips. The scents finally reach him and he realized why he woke up. It's heavy in the air, aroused alpha pheromones weighing him down.  
  
He gasps a bit, scampers to his feet and slowly walks down the hall, Johnny's moans getting louder the closer he gets. His abdomen constricts at it, his member starting to fill out slowly. Their bedroom door is opened slightly, room dark as he hears the slapping of skin.  
  
He nudges the door slightly and his mouth runs dry.

Johnny's splayed over the bed, head falling over the edge as he moans. Yukhei is on his side at the other end of the bed, motionless say for the way his body jostles with each shift of it.  
  
Taeyong is ramming into Johnny, hands holding the alpha down and Mark has a clear view of where the Head Alpha is biting, sucking at Johnny's neck and collar bones. Lips trailing over the skin as he thrusts forwards. "Good." He growls. "So good for alpha."  
  
Johnny has his eyes squeezed shut and he grits his teeth, his hair falls out of his face and Mark can see him gripping the sheets. "You feel so good Johnny. So, so good."  
  
Johnny lets out a groan and it makes Mark whimper. Taeyong's head shoots up so fast Mark's breath hitches. The head alpha's eyes narrow and Johnny blinks his open. They are a little hazy as he stares at Mark, but the omega is only focused on the head alpha.  
  
Taeyong smiles then, growls as his hips continue to move forward, fuck into Johnny. Mark may be imagining it, but it looks like he's going harder and Johnny curses. Mark whimpers again, backs away as Taeyong looks at him, as he feels slick start to leak out of him and the alpha's eyes twinkle when Mark turns to leave.  
  
  
It's filthy. He knows, but there is just so much he can take.  
  
It's been over an hour and Johnny's still moaning, loud and broken as they spill into the quiet apartment. It's been about fifteen minutes since Mark caved, discarding his shorts to slip his fingers inside, since he wrapped a hand around his weeping cock to get some form of relieve.  
  
He bucked his hips up, three fingers in as slick slipped past his rim, jacked himself to Johnny's moans. He whined, high and needy as he tried to reach his prostate but couldn't, tried to get off but couldn't. It wasn't enough. His hands weren't enough. He rubbed his thighs together as he turned on the floor, cried. Johnny's moans were softening, Taeyong was probably nearing.  
  
Mark cursed, repositioning. His hands were coated and his slick on the floor clung to his shirt. At least he had the mind to not do this on the couch.  
  
He opened his thighs and slipped his fingers in again, inhaled the potent alpha pheromones and sighed thrusting his digits in and out. Johnny's scent was fading now, but Taeyong's was still strong and he focused on that to get off. The arousal. The lust. Mark sighed again, the head alpha's scent making his mind foggy as he thrusts his fingers as deep as he could, pushed his hips up. Imagined Taeyong on top of him, _in_ him.  
  
"Alpha." He whimpered closing his eyes. "Alpha." He moaned lowly, legs parting more as he started crying. It still wasn't enough and he bit his lip in frustration. "Please," he begged, "please. I just wanna cum."  
  
"Does Markie want to cum?"  
  
Mark gasped out, eyes flying open and spotting the dark silhouette by the door. Taeyong smiled, head tilting as he looked at Mark. He walked in, watched Mark continue to thrusts in.  
  
"Alpha." Mark gasped, jolting up a bit. "Alpha."   
  
Taeyong lowered himself, face hovering inches from his and Mark didn't dare close the space. "Does Markie want to cum?" He asked again and Mark could hear him growl, mouth pulling into a grin.  
  
"Please," Mark begged again, "Please Alpha."  
  
Taeyong kissed him softly first, chest rumbling, then harder as he forces Mark back, made his head bump against the floor. He whimpered out, but moaned when Taeyong shifted and forced his legs apart. Mark locked them around his hips immediately, pulled him close as Taeyong licked into his mouth, sucked on his tongue.  
  
"So filthy." The head alpha growled against his lips, "Markie couldn't wait for me? Couldn't wait for me to come get him?" He shoved Mark's shirt up, kneaded the skin of his torso. "Look at the mess little omega made."  
  
Mark whined, slick spilling out as he pressed his nose to Taeyong's neck, inhaled the heady scent of earth. He keened when he caught Johnny's ocean scent, faint but there, like it was under the head alpha's skin.  
  
"Please." He felt Taeyong press against him, hard and throbbing, knot still present. "Head Alpha Taeyong."  
  
Taeyong growled out in satisfaction. "That's right." He whispered, lips pressed to Mark's ear. "I'm your head alpha. You're mine."  
  
Mark moaned when Taeyong slipped in with one fluid motion, pulled Mark's hips up against him as he rests on his knees. Mark's abdomen clenched when the alpha pushed against his womb.  
  
Taeyong growls, hips moving side to side as if he wants to go deeper, the tip of his cock kissing Mark's womb. Mark clenches hard, whines high and needy.  
  
The head alpha bites his lip, growling. "If you clench me so hard I'll put a baby in you."  
  
"Fuck please!" Mark moaned, voice heavy and hand coming down to clench over Taeyong's that was grasping his hip. "Then just fucking do it Taeyong. Breed me Please!"  
  
Taeyong growled pulling back and giving a rough thrust and Mark let out a scream, came over his stomach, slick gushing out of him. He whined, shaking as he clenched around Taeyong again, back arching.

"Alpha!"  
  
Mark doesn't remember much of what he said after that. All he remembers is Taeyong's scent as he dug his nails in his back. His head against the floor as he was thrusts into repeatedly, he remembers cumming again, screaming and whining his hips up so the alpha could sinks deeper into him, breach his womb and plant his seed there after he'd begged for his knot and Taeyong?

Taeyong fucked him so good. So, so good to the point Mark couldn't scream anymore, but clawed at his back with whimpers of "yes, yes alpha, please," as the head alpha fucked into his womb, assaulted his neck so bad the skin burned. Taeyong roughly sunk his teeth into the skin right under Mark’s ear, growled as he rut the omega onto the hard floor. Mark’s back arching every time Taeyong pulled out, just to be smacked down roughly with the next thrust, toes curling as grunts and growls filled the space of the living room.  
  
When he woke again he was in Johnny's arms, being cradled and scented. Mark blinked, eyelids heavy and body sore. He whined and the alpha planted a kiss to his forehead.  
  
"You two." He took a breath. "Scared the shit out of me." Mark looked up at Johnny in confusion. The alpha chuckled. "It looked like you were dead."  
  
Mark made a sound, throat too sore to speak and he snuggled his head back into Johnny's chest. He wanted to say that he felt like death, but smiled when the scent of lavender became apparent in the air. He moved his head and as if Johnny knew, he turned and Mark saw Yukhei asleep against the soft pillows of the bed.  
  
"Taeyong is passed out on the couch. Yukhei wanted to stay awake to see you, but after he helped Taeyong again he couldn't keep his eyes open."  
  
Mark hummed, smiled. He nudged his head and Johnny continued. "I'm fine Mark. I'm more worried about you. You always accept us with open arms, but you suffer afterwards."  
  
Mark is quiet for a moment. When he speaks his voice is soft and hoarse. "It's not suffering. I want to because I love you. I will do anything for you all."  
  
  
Mark cries when Taeyong thrusts into him again, legs quivering and thighs bruised. He's flat on his stomach legs spread for Taeyong. The head alpha tilts his head back, kisses him, sucks on his lips as he lances their fingers together, one hand around Mark's neck to keep his head up.  
  
The omega whines and Taeyong's fingers caress the bruised skin of his neck, thrusts slower. Mark sighs and Taeyong scents him. "Thank you." Mark whispers hoarsely and Taeyong bumps their noses together. God Mark loves him, moans it quietly as Taeyong fucks him languidly, the end of his rut finally nearing.

“I love you too.” He hears when he’s slipping into darkness, Taeyong’s not snug inside him as the alpha grinds against him. “I love you too Mark.”  
  
  
Mark snuggles close to Johnny as the alpha cradles him again, scents him, nose in his hair. Mark sighs contently, watches the Head Alpha sleep. Honestly, snuggles from Johnny after the alpha has bathed him and wrapped him in a fluffy tower are the best. _The best._

Even if his skin is sensitive, Johnny holds him so gently he could sleep for hours on end. Both him and Yukhei have done it before. There is video evidence.  
  
"He's going to feel horrible when he wakes up." Johnny starts.  
  
"I know." Mark says. He feels Yukhei's hands run over his calf.  
  
"I'll take care of him." The larger omega is leant against Johnny's shoulder, Mark's legs over his lap.  
  
"No you won't." Johnny says sternly. "Rest."  
  
"But you've done so much already!" Yukhei whines, though his face is still pressed to Johnny's shoulder.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You two need to rest. Taeyong too."  
  
"How long did it last?" Mark asks, "I lost track of time."  
  
"Nine and a half days." The alpha answers, a grim look on his face.  
  
Mark's eyes widened and Yukhei jolted a bit, "What?!" They asked in unison.  
  
"Yeah. Yukhei came out six days in, but Tae-" Johnny continued. "They are going to eat us alive at work."  
  
"I had an assignment due!" Mark shifts, but immediately regrets his decision when his insides twist and pain shoots up his back. "Ow-ow!"  
  
"Don't move." Johnny shushes him, shifts him to rub at his lower-back, Mark whimpering lightly. Yukhei joins him, caresses Mark's hair.  
  
"Ugh please Yukhei." Mark looks at him. "How do you do it."  
  
Yukhei smiles lightly. "It's not like I'm not in pain. I just-"  
  
"Like it." Mark adds and Yukhei blushes.  
  
"Sorry." They all turn to see Taeyong staring at them sleepily. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Get some more sleep Tae." Johnny starts. "I'll deal with things."  
Taeyong hums, shifts in bed, he lifts his hand lightly and Johnny moves, places Mark on the bed. The head alpha shifts closer, wraps an arm around Mark and rests his head against his, the side of his face rest to Mark's ear as they lie back to chest.  
  
"Okay baby. You're next." Johnny says getting up and gathering Yukhei in his arms. The large omega smiles, wrapping his own around Johnny, places a kiss to his cheek.  
  
"We'll be back to snuggle." Yukhei says. "Keep the bed warm."  
  
Mark laughs as the two walk out and then it's just him and the head alpha.  
  
Taeyong pushes the towel down and runs a hand over Mark's bare stomach, his hip, caresses the bruised skin. He plants a kiss on Mark's shoulder. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Wrecked." Mark laughs softly. "If I am being honest."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Mark grabs his hand and laces their fingers together, pulls it to his chest. "You two need to stop apologizing."  
  
"We can't help but worry Mark. Look at what we do to you."  
  
Mark listens to his heartbeat, feels Taeyong's against his back. "I know what you do to me Alpha, but I was worse off without you. I needed you. I needed _this_. Plus-" He pulls Taeyong's hand up, kisses it. "-You're always there to pick me up."  
  
Taeyong kisses his shoulder again, lips lingering to the skin. Mark savors it, always will.  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Taeyong."  
  
"Were you serious about having a baby?"  
  
It's silent again. Mark watches the curtains flow up in the wind. He remembers when he first woke here, aware enough to figure out where he was. Taeyong's voice whispering in his ear, hands caressing. He remembers when the alpha had kissed him and had sunk his teeth into his skin, claimed him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
It's silent again.  
  
"I'm not ready." Taeyong whispers.  
  
Mark squeezes his hand. "I know. I'm not either, but when we are. I'd love to bare your children."  
  
He feels Taeyong smile against his neck, kiss it again. He scents him. Mark sighs. Taeyong chuckles. "Good thing you're on birth control because God you were begging."  
  
Mark groans. "Shut uuup. I was really into it okay!"  
  
Taeyong presses his face into his neck. "I loved it."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Mark is carding his hand through Yukhei's hair. The omega has his head in his lap as they watch tv, sprawled on the couch while their large alpha sits in the single chair on the side. Johnny is working on something for work, the slight tapping of his fingers on the keys fills the air.  
  
It's quiet, everyone going about their day. No rush, no haste. Just silent comfort as their scents mingle. It's warm, pleasant.  
  
The front door clicks and they hear Taeyong's keys jingle as he unlocks the door.  
  
"Welcome home!" They all chant in unison the moment they hear the handle give. Taeyong walks around the corner a moment later, slinks his bag off his shoulder and drops the stack of pizzas he's been carrying.  
  
"Hey." He smiles.  
  
Yukhei and Mark dart off the couch and hug him, peck him on the lips before the make for the long awaited pizzas. Taeyong having asked what they wanted since he was too tired to cook and so was Johnny. Honestly none of them wanted to cook. It was Friday. _Lazy time_ as the omegas would say.  
  
Taeyong maneuvers around the small living room. Johnny smiles at him, before they peck each other on the lips. "Finishing up before tomorrow?" The alpha hums, smiles when Taeyong rubs his back.  
  
"I wanted to sleep in. It's been awhile."  
  
Taeyong watches as he types away before he speaks. "Actually. There is something I wanted to talk about."  
  
Johnny looks up and the omegas look over from where Mark is feeding Yukhei a slice of barbeque pizza, mouth still around it.  
  
"Tae?" Johnny asks. "Is everything alright?"  
  
The head alpha looks down at his feet, smiles. "Yeah. I've actually been thinking about this a while. It's not that big of a deal. Just-" he looks at his mates. "Something I wanted to do."  
  
Yukhei chews on his pizza curiously, Mark wiping the corner of the large omega's mouth while he looks on. Taeyong tilts his head to the side, reaches in his pocket and pulls out a box.  
  
His mates eyes widen. Yukhei and Mark getting up to their feet, Johnny closes his laptop. "Taeyong. _That's a big deal_."  
  
The head alpha smiles removing the lid of the box, "They are just stainless-steel. Not stylized or gold. Their just normal rings."  
  
"Normal rings?" Yukhei comes forward to stand beside him. He looks down at his alpha. "I was learned that something doesn't have to be expensive to be important or special."  
  
Mark steps closer, eyes the box. There are four identical rings, simple bands in the white fabric of the box. "You got us rings?" He says looking up and he looks as if he may cry.  
  
Johnny rises up and pulls him close. "Don't cry Markie," he says as Yukhei bends over to place his head against Taeyong's, cups his head silently.  
  
"He's making it really hard Johnny." Mark sniffles as Johnny wipes his tears away.  
  
Yukhei kisses Taeyong. "Thank you," he whispers against his lips and Taeyong smiles, reaches into the box and removes the first ring. Yukhei watches as he clumsily slips it on his finger, smiles and adjusts it. He turn, a bright smile on his face as he holds up his hand for the others to see.  
  
Taeyong slips Mark's on next and the omega runs his finger over it, smiles up at Taeyong. Then it's Johnny's turn and the alpha holds his hands out expectantly. Taeyong shakes his head and smiles as he slips on the ring.  
  
Johnny reaches over then, grabs the box from his hand and removes the last ring. Taeyong looks up surprised, Johnny handing the box to Mark so he can place it on the table.  
  
"Usually-," he grabs Taeyong's hand, lifts it, "-The alpha puts the ring on for their mate," he says slipping the last band into place. He looks up, pulls Taeyong close, kisses the tip of his nose before he whispers, "You have an alpha too."  
  
Taeyong kisses him now, pulls him down by his shirt to lock their lips together. The omegas whine, shove themselves between them and the alpha's laugh in return, pull them into a four-man hug.  
  
Mark presses a hard kiss to Taeyong's lips. "You're so sweet."  
Taeyong preens, rubs his head against Mark's, bumps their noses.  
  
Yukhei snorts, "Now I have to just not get it dirty while we eat pizza." Johnny laughs, plants a kiss to the large omega’s cheek.  
  
"You do taste like barbeque." Taeyong says.  
  
"So romantic." Mark mutters.  
  
"Hey!" Johnny exclaims, "Barbeque sauce kisses are romantic."  
  
"You're unbelievable." Mark says. Yukhei starts peppering Mark's face with kisses. Mark pulls a face. "Noo!! You smell like barbeque!"  
  
"You love it!! Say you love it!!" Yukhei laughs continuing his assault.  
  
Mark whines, tries to back away, but Taeyong holds him close, makes him suffer for saying this isn't romantic.  
  
Their scents are mingling, Mark's rosemary and Yukhei's lavender, flower sweet. Johnny's fresh ocean soars as he laughs, eyes crinkling. Taeyong's earthy scent is heavy, grounds them.

“I love you,” he says, smiles when his mates quiet down and look at him.

They smile before they all reply in unison. “We love you too.” And burst out in laughter.

  
What's home?  
  
The smell of rosemary and lavender in bloom by the sea side. Earth strong as the brutal waves crash ashore.  
  
Mark, Yukhei, Johnny, Taeyong.  
 _That's home._  
  
  
  
Yukhei's face is smudged into Mark's hair as the sleep. Taeyong feels Johnny's breath fan against his ear. Mark's snuggled to his chest, face up and teeth peeking out as he sleeps, breath even.  
  
The sun is rising, Yukhei's hand runs over his hip, Johnny snuggles closer, Mark's nose twitches. Taeyong smiles.  
  
"I guess I can sleep in."  
  


_-Head Alpha-_

[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you A. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Heh :}


End file.
